Memories
by Hikari Shiku
Summary: Tres hermanas... destinadas a ser grandes personas conocidas por todo el mundo. Son separadas por su protección, mandadas a lugares totalmente diferentes. South Blue, East Blue y Grand Line. Allí cada una pasa su niñez de una manera diferente, con diferentes personas y sentimientos diferentes. No quieren recordar su pasado, tan solo... vivir el presente.
1. Memorie 1: ¡Destrucción masiva!

**Jelous people! Aquí Akari con otra de sus subnormalidades xD. La verdad, tenía ganas de escribir esto :D porq es una parte importante de mi vida el cambiar la historia de los animes -aire solemne- NO PARARÉ NUNCA NYAJAJJAA ok no -.- En realidad es que amo One Piece, es mi infancia, y siempre he querido cambiar cosas (cofcofcoflamuertedeacecofcofcof). Aparte sin esto no se entiende mucho el pasado de algunas de mis oc's... (si, casi todas son chicas... digo ''casi'' porq me he dignado a crear un barón (UNO! xD) alabado sea el señor que me a dicho que haga uno .-.). En fin que me desvio, este fic va sobre el pasado de tres de las Rainbow (si no teneis ni pu** idea de quienes son (que es lo normal claro xD) lean mi perfil ^_^). Su pasado está relacionado con muuuuuchas personas (que no voy a decir -por ahora- por no hacer spoiler pero bien que me gusta hacer spoiler :'() Joder, me enrollo mas que las persianas xDDD **

**Disclamer: One Piece no me pertenece, solo lo cojo para escribir tonterias como esta xD (me gusta el xD)**

**En fin os dejo leer: **

**..0.**

Fuego. Eso era lo que veían con horror las tres pequeñas niñas; un fuego devastador que abrasaba su hogar. La más mayor de todas, de pelo rojo, se interpuso entre sus perseguidores y sus hermanas, apremiándoles a escapar del lugar lo más rápido que pudieran.

-¡No! -gritó una de las pequeñas, de pelo castaño. -¡No pienso dejarte aquí, Annie!

-¡He dicho que os vayáis! -ordenó la pelirroja. -¡Llévate a Saya y corred todo lo que podáis! ¡Yo retendré a los marines aquí!

-¡Akannie-nee! -llamó entre lágrimas la más pequeña, de pelo rubio, mientras tiraba de la manga de la nombrada. -¡No quiero que te quedes aquí!

-¡Ahí están! -gritó la voz de un hombre detrás de la barrera de llamas. Tenía una escopeta bien cogida y en su gorra se podía leer ''MARINE'', dando a entender a las pequeñas que era uno de sus enemigos. Su madre siempre les había dicho que no se acercaran a aquella gente... pero ya no estaba allí para recordárselo. Una horda de Marines comenzó a correr hacia ellas a gran velocidad, tardarían poco en cogerlas y arrestarlas. Con lo tranquilo que había comenzado el día antes de la llegada de aquellos hombres...

FLASHBACK

_-¡Annie, Saya, Haruka! ¡A desayunar! -llamó una mujer mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa con el desayuno. Dos niñas bajaron precipitadamente las escaleras entre risas, y corrieron a sentarse en la mesa alegremente._

_-¡Mamá, mamá! -llamó riéndose Saya. -¿Sabes lo que le ha hecho Daiiru-nee? -preguntó tomando su taza de leche y acercándosela a los labios para beberla. _

_-¿Qué ha hecho mi amor? -le preguntó, acercándose a ella para acariciarle su pelo rubio. La pequeña dejó de beber y miró a su madre sonriendo._

_-Cuándo Akannie-nee a ido a despertarla... -la otra niña comenzó a reírse mientras mordía su tostada. -...¡se ha levantado de un salto y le ha pegado una patada! -tras contar esto Saya estalló en risas acompañando a Haruka, mientras que una malhumorada Annie bajaba las escaleras frotándose la mejilla, refunfuñando._

_-No tiene ninguna gracia... -bufó Annie cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en una silla. Su madre corrió hacia ella y le miró la mejilla._

_-Es que sois unas brutas... -suspiró la mujer inspeccionando la cara de su hija. -¿No habrás usado haki sin querer no? _

_-No, tan fuerte no ha sido -explicó la pelirroja intentando quitarse a su madre de encima._

_-Je,je... Ha sido instintivo... -se excusó Haruka limpiándose las lágrimas con un dedo. _

_-¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotras? -suspiró de nuevo Nadeshiko mientras se alejaba de su hija mayor. -No tenéis remedio... _

_-¡Eso no es cierto! -contradijo Saya señalándola con el dedo. -¡Rayleigh-san dijo que hay remedios para casi todo! -su madre la miró con una gotita resbalando por su sien._

_-Primero... Rayleigh no se refería a eso, y segundo, no le hagáis mucho caso a ese viejo... _

_-¿Por? -preguntó Haruka ladeando la cabeza._

_-Porque me mandaba a fregar la cubierta de sol a sol, así que no creo que este muy bien de la cabeza... aunque el barco siempre estaba limpio, eso sí, gracias a mí -finalizó la castaña comenzando a limpiar la hornilla con nostalgia. Como echaba de menos a su banda... Las niñas siguieron comiendo, sabían que cuando su madre miraba por la ventana y se ponía a recordar, poco había que la sacara de su ensimismamiento. _

_-Nee, oka-san -llamó Annie tirándole de la manga de su camiseta de lana beige, haciéndola reaccionar. -Toma -dijo mientras le tendía su plato sucio para que lo pusiera en el fregadero, puesto que ella aún no llegaba. _

_-Arigatou, Annie -cogió el plato y comenzó a lavarlo. Al poco rato, sus hermanas la imitaron. -¡Recordad que ahora tenemos clases de lucha! -dijo mientras ponía a secar el último plato. Las niñas asintieron con un enérgico ''¡Hai!'' y cogieron sus katanas de madera, que descansaban en el paragüero que había al lado de la puerta de entrada. _

_-Jo.. ¡yo quiero dos! -dijo Haruka mirando con frustración su bokken. -¿Por qué no puedo aprender el Nitoryu? _

_-Porque el Ittoryu sale más económico -explicó su madre con media sonrisa, descolgando una de sus katanas de la pared. Ella usaba la suya, una de dos katanas gemelas llamadas ''Tsuinshi'' de la familia de las Saijo O Wazamono, pero nunca la sacaba de su vaina. _

_-¿Y por eso tienes dos, oka-san? -pregunto Annie entrecerrando los ojos, con una mirada acusadora._

_-Pues... ¡Ya os dije que el Nitouryu es muy complicado! -le contestó irritada por la impertinencia de sus hijas. -¡Además, solo uso una! -las pequeñas rieron ante la reacción de su madre. De pronto, unos violentos golpes aporrearon la puerta de la casa, tensando a las residentes. Nadeshiko tenía el semblante serio, nunca nadie las visitaba y menos pegaban a la puerta de esa manera, se temía lo peor. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y le indicó silencio a sus hijas. Los golpes volvieron a repetirse. _

_-¡Sabemos que estas ahí, Nadeshiko Obies! ¡Desde este momento estas arrestada...! -ordenó la voz de un hombre mientras golpeaba la puerta de nuevo. La mujer suspiró, por lo menos ignoraban la existencia de sus hijas... -¡...junto con el resto de tu familia! -Nadeshiko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Mierda. _

_-Ma-mamá... -susurró lo más bajo que pudo Saya, temblando de miedo. No le gustaba ni una pizca lo que estaba pasando. Su madre volvió a indicarle silencio, llevándose un dedo a los labios, las niñas asintieron y obedecieron. Les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, caminó de puntillas hasta su otra katana, la desenganchó y la ató al cinturón junto con su gemela. Volvieron a aporrear la puerta. _

_-¡Abra inmediatamente!- ordenó el hombre. -¡Si no lo hace nos veremos obligados a abrir fuego!_

_Eso era lo que intentaba evitar... pero la mujer no iba a abrirle a todo un regimiento de marines y a saber que más e invitarles a un té con pastitas para charlar tranquilamente... no, definitivamente no. Caminó de puntillas en silencio, seguida de sus hijas, hasta una habitación vacía. Se agachó con una pequeña sonrisa en una de las esquinas del sucio suelo de madera. El por qué había elegido aquella casa... era por las múltiples vías de escape que le ofrecía. Por lo menos ella misma se había ocupado de mantener los pasadizos en buen estado... o eso pensaba. Palpó con la mano en el suelo, buscando frenéticamente algo ante las miradas curiosas de sus hijas. Sí, definitivamente aquellas niñas eran algo bipolares. Nadeshiko las miró de reojo mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la nuca. Por lo menos no estaban llorando a mares... De repente, su mano encontró un saliente en el suelo._

_-Bingo... -murmuró para sí misma, con aires de victoria. Con esfuerzo y la ayuda de una navaja, consiguió abrir una trampilla del ancho de una ventana. Su interior estaba más oscuro que la noche misma, y lo único que le daba un poco de luz anteriormente mientras estaba abierta eran las ventanas de la habitación, que ahora estaban cerradas herméticamente para evitar ser invadidas. _

_-Vamos... adentro... -les susurró a sus hijas. Haruka contemplo el agujero con curiosidad. Ella siempre había sentido predilección por las cosas peligrosas y ahora mismo en su mente dos carteles de luces de neón se habían encendido. Uno estaba en azul y ponía PELIGRO y a su alrededor su personalidad prudente gritaba algo y el otro brillaba en un tono rojo y ponía AVENTIURA y a su alrededor su personalidad aventurera le gritaba al del cartel rojo._

_-¡HAY QUE ENTRAR AHÍ DEBE SER DE LO MÁS INTERENSANTE! -dijo su personalidad aventurera_

_-¡NO! ¡Estoy con Adventure con lo de entrar ahí, pero tienes que salir pitando o te matarán, so inútil! -contradijo el pequeñin vestido de azul. _

_-¡Oh, vamos Prudence! ¡Hay que explorar eso! ¡A lo mejor hay tesoros!_

_-¡Estoy con Adventure! -dijo Haruka apareciendo con aires de superioridad. _

_-Un momento ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? -preguntó Prudence con una gotita en la cabeza_

_-¡¿Y eso que importa ahora!? _

_-Es mi mente, retrasado, puedo entrar cuando quiera -dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos. _

_-Hay que estar loco como para hablarse consigo mismo... -susurró su personalidad prudente y Haruka lo fulminó con la mirada. _

_-¿¡Hah?! ¡Encima que te he creado, desagradecido! ¡Pues ahora te borro! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Prudence se desvaneció con un PLOP. El cartel azul brilló más que el otro y el rojo se apagó. La niña miró de nuevo la trampilla con estrellas en los ojos. _

_''¡SUGOIIII! ¡ESTA CASA ES LO MÁS EMOCIONANTE QUE HABÍA VISTO EN MI VIDA''' pensó la niña emocionada. Saltó dentro del agujero seguida de sus dos hermanas, que la miraban raro._

_-Has estado en las nubes como dos minutos... ¿ya estas con tus anormalidades otra vez? -preguntó en voz baja Annie alzando una ceja. _

_-¡No son anormalidades, Annie! -protestó la niña inflando los mofletes. -Tan solo decidía si explorar esto o no_

_-Si no nos damos prisa no quedará nada que explorar -contestó su madre bajando de un salto y cerrando la trampilla a la vez, sumiendo en la oscuridad el pasadizo. Saya se agarró a los pantalones de su madre, odiaba la oscuridad... no sabía como su a hermana mayor le apetecía explorar aquello. Una chispa iluminó por unos momentos el pasadizo e hizo que la tenue luz de una cerilla apareciera, iluminando la cara de su madre. _

_-Seguidme, no hay tiempo -ordenó mientras echaba a caminar. -¿Lo hemos practicado varias veces esto no? Recordad, calma, paciencia y sobre todo no os asustéis, saldremos de esta -les indicó la mujer mientras caminaban detrás suya, como si siguieran la luz. _

_-Mamá... son la marina ¿cierto? -preguntó Annie seriamente y su madre asintió. La pequeña apretó los puños. Odiaba a esa gente que no las dejaban vivir en paz solo porque sus padres fueran nakamas de Gold Roger... Sí, sus dos padres, su madre, Nadeshiko Obies, y su padre, Dylan Rainbow, fueron nakamas del rey de los piratas y Annie se sentía totalmente orgullosa de ellos. Aunque su padre hubiera muerto en uno de los ataques de la marina... no le dolía. Haruka y ella eran muy pequeñas cuando ocurrió y su hermana aún no habían nacido, así que no lo recordaba demasiado. _

_-Te-tengo miedo... -tartamudeó Saya abrazándose a si misma para parar el temblor de su cuerpecito. Haruka le cogió de la mano y le sonrió._

_-No te preocupes Saiiro-nee -la tranquilizó la castaña. -No nos pasará nada -la pequeña asintió y se relajó un tanto. Hasta que comenzaron los disparos. Dos, tres y cuatro cañonazos impactaron en la casa, haciendo que el suelo temblara y creara grietas en el techo del pasadizo. _

_-¡Vamos, rápido! -les apremió su madre comenzando a correr. Corrían desesperadamente, intentando ver el maldito final del pasadizo, mientras oían más cañonazos y les caía polvo en el pelo y cara, asustandolas un poco._

_''Mierda, luego tendré que bañarme... con lo que odio el agua'' pensó molesta Haruka mientras intentaba quitarse el polvo de la cara. Llegaron al final del túnel y su madre abrió un poco la trampilla que había encima de su cabeza, cegándose un poco. Parpadeó hasta ver con nitidez la escena. Su casa estaba ardiendo hasta los cimientos, se podía ver perfectamente desde allí, y eso que estaban lejos. Los marines estaban concentrados buscándolas entre las llamas, no las verían si iban con sigilo. Los árboles contribuirían a su escape, aunque si el fuego se propagaba, ardería absolutamente todo el bosque. Se disponía a cerrar para hablar con sus hijas sobre el plan cuando le vió. _

_''Oh mierda'' _

_Delante de la casa, un hombre contemplaba el espectáculo cruzado de brazos, impasible. Era de piel bronceada, llevaba un traje rojo oscuro junto con la gorra en la ponía MARINE y una chaqueta blanca con las mangas rojas colgaba de sus hombros. En su espalda podía leerse ''Justicia''. Un puto Vicealmirante. Y no uno cualquiera (N/A: ninguno son un cualquiera ¬¬U), sino Akainu (Sakazuki), el hombre que mató a su marido (N/A: ahhh eso lo explica todo). La cara de Nadeshiko reflejaba odio puro hacia aquel hombre, pero, si querían salir vivas del lugar no podían llamar la atención. Cerró lentamente la trampilla y se giró para hablar con sus hijas. _

_-Bien, nada más que abra la trampilla salid lo más silenciosas que podáis y ocultaos detrás de un árbol. Cuándo todas estemos fuera, pasaremos de árbol en árbol sin que nos vean bajando la colina hasta la playa. Atado al embarcadero que tenemos oculto hay un pequeño velero. Annie, si usamos tus poderes podremos salir rápidamente de aquí. -la pequeña asintió. -Bien, vamos a salir. Pero tened cuidado... si nos ven no creo que sobrevivamos... hay un almirante -Annie y Saya se pusieron pálidas como el papel, mientras Haruka cambiaba su cara de emoción por una de puro odio. Odiaba a los almirantes con todo su ser... porque ellos podrían impedir que ella cumpliera su sueño de ser reconocida mundialmente como la mejor mujer pirata de todos los tiempos y podrían matar a sus seres queridos solo por ser la familia de una gran pirata. _

_-¿Preparadas? -sus hijas asintieron, no muy seguras. -Vamos... -abrió la trampilla sin hacer ruido y ayudó a Saya a salir primero. La pequeña corrió silenciosamente hacia un árbol y se ocultó detrás, sin ser vista. La siguiente fue Haruka, que fue lentamente hacia otro árbol cerca de su hermana pequeña y se ocultó detrás del tronco. Annie salió sin la ayuda de su madre y se ocultó también sin ser vista. _

_''Bien...'' Su madre salió y se ocultó sin problemas detrás de otro árbol. Suspiró, aliviada. Les hizo señas a sus hijas para que retrocedieran lentamente, empezando ella. Al principio fue todo bien, pero una ramita crujió debajo del pie de Saya, que tembló ante lo que iba a pasar. Un soldado se dió la vuelta, extrañado por el ruido y vió a la pequeña, pálida como el papel mirándolo aterrorizada. _

_-¡Ahí están! -gritó el hombre señalándolas. _

_-¡CORRED! -ordenó su madre mientras se interponía entre ellas y los marines. _

_-¡MAMÁ! -gritó Haruka pero su hermana mayor tiró de ella haciéndola correr. -¡ANNIE SUELTAME! _

_-¡Ya le has oído! -le dijo mientras tiraba de ella y de Saya que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Después de aquello todo fue un caos. Nadeshiko bloqueaba cualquier tiro o ataque que fuera dirigido a sus hijas, que corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello (y así era). Todo iba bien para ellas hasta que su madre luchó contra el almirante. Lo retuvo todo lo que su vida pudo, hasta que fue atravesada por el puño de magma de Akainu. Con sus últimas fuerzas, le lanzó sus katanas a Haruka que la miraba horrorizada. Les dedicó su última sonrisa, una sonrisa maternal. _

_-Os quiero... -susurró y cerró los ojos, sucumbiendo al eterno sueño que era la muerte. _

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Haruka hizo caso omiso a las ordenes de su hermana mayor y tiró de ella llevándosela consigo. Corrieron colina abajo todo lo que pudieron mientras Annie protestaba y pataleaba en el hombro de su hermana.

-¡Que me sueltes!

-¡No lo pienso hacer! ¡Mamá se ha sacrificado para que vivamos y eso vamos a hacer! -le dijo la castaña seriamente y su hermana se congeló.

-... de acuerdo correré sola, te lo prometo -dijo poniendo fin a sus pataletas. Haruka la soltó y corrieron de nuevo, mientras que una ola de magma las seguía.

_-_No creáis que tes mocosas se me van a escapar -les dijo a lo lejos Akainu, mirándolas mientras intentaban escapar del magma, que derretía todo el bosque. Sin previo aviso, comenzaron a acribillarlas con balas de cañon, y ellas intentaban esquivarlas a toda costa.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA, CABRONEEES! -les gritó Annie con furia, enseñándoles todo lo mejor de su vocabulario mientras corrían. Una de las balas estalló a sus espaldas, mandándolas a volar. Saya salió despedida hasta la playa, se levantó y escupió arena. Buscó con la mirada a sus hermanas. Annie tenía la cabeza enterrada en la arena y pataleaba para salir. Mientras que su otra hermana... Saya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la vió.

-¡HARUKA! -gritó mientras corría hacia ella. Se había estrellado en una de las rocas que había por allí de cabeza, partiéndola en dos (N/A: la roca no la niña eh). De su cabeza manaba mucha sangre y Saya se horrorizó aún más al verla de cerca. Annie consiguió salir del agujero y corrió hacia sus dos hermanas.

-¡Annie! ¡Haruka se va a... se va a...! -tartamudeó la pequeña entre sollozos. La rubia casi nunca llamaba a sus hermanas por su nombre y cuando lo hacía era porque no podía seguir bromeando.

-No -la pelirroja le sonrió, aunque temía por la vida de su hermana. La cogió por un brazo. -Saya, ayúdame a llevarla, no hay tiempo -la pequeña asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y cogió a la inerte Haruka por un brazo. La arrastraron por la arena mientras esquivaban como podían las balas de cañón y los meteoritos que les lanzaba Akainu. Uno estalló muy cerca y las separó de nuevo. Annie se frotó la espalda, había chocado con algo realmente duro. Miró el tamaño de la sombra que tenía delante y se dió la vuelta lentamente. Oh, dios... Detrás suya se alzaba Bartholomew Kuma, del ejercito revolucionario.

-Ku-ku-kuma... -la niña retrocedió a trompicones, sabía quien era y no le gustaba demasiado. El hombre se quitó uno de sus guantes y se acercó de nuevo a la niña.

-¿Si quisieras viajar a cualquier lugar... -empezó Kuma. -...dónde sería?

-¿¡Y ESO QUE MIERDA IMPORTA AHORA?! -gritó furibunda la niña blandiendo su katana de madera delante suya, con la intención de defenderse. El hombre se acercó a ella con la palma de la mano y ella intentó retroceder. No le dió tiempo. Kuma le dió con la palma de su mano y... desapareció.

-¡ANNIEEE! -gritó Saya llorando, sin comprender. Cuándo el hombre miró hacia donde Haruka había caído, la niña corrió hacia allí y se interpuso entre los dos. -¡Déjala! ¡N-n-no te a-acerques! -le dijo con los brazos extendidos intentando proteger a su hermana, que estaba inconsciente. Kuma la miró impasible y acercó la palma de su mano a la cabeza de la niña. La pequeña cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para lo peor.

''_Mamá... gomen...n-no vamos a sobrevivir..._'' Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Saya mientras el hombre posaba su mano en la cabeza de ella y desparecía. Kuma miró a la pequeña que quedaba, se desangraba por momentos... Se arrodilló junto a Haruka y, posando su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña, la envió lejos de allí.

**..0.**

**Porq me gusta tanto la tragedia...? Quien sabe xD ¿Os gusta? ¿Se merece un review? (decid que shi *^*) Si es un si dejadlo ;D que me vengo arriba cuando veo la notificación de TIENE UN CORREO y veo que es un review... SHORO O_Q bueno, os dejo... **

**Ah si, espero poder actualizar pronto los** demá**s fics, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo subir a causa de... muchas cosas T.T**

**SAYONARA! **


	2. Memorie 2: ¿Quién soy?

**Hellooow! Aqui de nuevo con otro cap de este fic tan raro (?) xD Os voy a hacer un poquito de spoiler, cada capitulo estara relacionado con una hermana, o sea uno por niña. El primero va sobre la mediana (es como mi prota de one piece xD) y no os voy a decir nada, lo tendreis que leer nyajajajajaja! ok no .-.  
><strong>

**Uchiha Yamii: oww me haces sonrojar -^3^- me alegra de que te guste ;D ¡y como pediste aqui esta la conti T.T7! xDDDDD**

**One Piece no me pertenece, si no, mis ocs aparecerian y ni Shirohige-sama ni Ace hubiesen muerto O.Q/T.T**

**Memorie 2: ¿Quién soy? ¡Nueva amiga en el Monte Corvo!**

La pequeña luchó contra la oscuridad que la rodeaba. No lograba despertarse por mucho que quisiera. Le dolía la cabeza y casi todo el cuerpo lo tenía entumecido. Ella, extrañamente, notaba que faltaba algo dentro de si misma. ¿Qué era? Oh, sí... los recuerdos. Su cabeza estaba completamente vacía, sin nada que pudiera servirle de ayuda.

''_¿Quién soy...? ¿Dónde estoy...? Me duele todo... _'' Intentó, sin dar resultados, moverse y gritar para pedir ayuda, pero lo máximo que podía hacer era limitarse a escuchar. Dejó de intentar moverse y se concentró en su alrededor. Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos, aunque sentía que tenía a aquellas personas muy cerca.

-¡Luffy! ¿Quién es esa? -preguntó alguien mientras se acercaba, por los pasos que oía la chica.

-¡No tengo ni idea! -contestó alegremente alguien.

''_¿Luffy? ¿Quién es ese Luffy? Ugh... n-no puedo... mantenerme despierta...'' _-A-ayuda... -pudo murmurar la chica antes de que la oscuridad se la tragara de nuevo.

**.0.0.0.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Espera... antes de eso... ¿Quién era? Se incorporó en el futón que había en el suelo de la habitación en la que estaba y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Tenía vendas en ella... ¿Por qué? Le dolía, sí... tal vez fuera por eso. En ese momento se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Un niño, según ella más pequeño, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que llevaba un extraño sombrero de paja la miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Anda, ya te has despertado! -dijo con alegría el pequeño.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó con curiosidad la niña ladeando la cabeza. Normalmente alguien desconfiaría de cualquier desconocido... pero ella no era muy normal que digamos.

-¡Yo soy Luffy! -dijo el niño con una sonrisa. -¿Y tú? -la niña abrió la boca para contestar pero luego la cerró inmediatamente. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró hacia arriba, pensando. -¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Luffy extrañado.

-No sé quién soy -le contestó la niña con simpleza.

-¿No lo sabes? Pues ya eres tonta shishishishishi -rió el pequeño.

-Erm... sí... -la niña lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza, estaba claro que el chico no se cortaba ni un pelo. -Y... ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡En casa de unos bandidos!

-Ahh... interesante... espera, ¿¡QUÉ?! -preguntó la niña con los ojos como platos. -¿Bandidos? -el niño asintió.

-A mí tampoco me gustan

''¿_Y entonces por qué vives aquí?_'' se preguntó la niña mientras él sonreía.

-Yo no he dicho que no me gusten... es más ¡QUE EMOCIONANTE! -exclamó con estrellas en los ojos, asustando a Luffy. -¡HE SIDO SECUESTRADA POR UNOS BANDIDOS! ¡QUE GUAY!

-Shishishishi eres rara -rió el peli negro.

-¿¡QUEREIS DEJAR DE GRITAR!? -vociferó una ¿mujer? (Vamos a decir que sí... ) alta, de pelo anaranjado recogido en dos gruesas trenzas, corpulenta, fumando un cigarrillo, y algo cabreada, eso sí. La pequeña se la quedó mirando con cara de ''¿Quién es esta?'' y un poco de ''Wtf''.

-Así que la mocosa se ha despertado -suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. -No se qué maldición me ha caído que no dejan de venir críos...

-Etto... señora... s-si le molesta pu-puedo irme... -le dijo la niña levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella. La mujer la miró sorprendida. Por lo menos era educada.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó la peli naranja a la niña. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea... no me acuerdo de nada

-¿Nada? -preguntó ella parpadeando, sorprendida.

-Sí

-¿Tienes padres?

-No sé

-¿Dónde vives?

-Tampoco lo sé señora

-Soy Dadan

-Ah, lo siento Dadan-san -Dadan suspiró. No le sorprendía en absoluto, con la herida que traía en la cabeza le extrañaba de que no se hubiese quedado tonta también... a saber que le había pasado.

-¿Tampoco sabes dónde vives? Pues si que eres tonta -dijo Luffy sonriendo. De repente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dió una palmada en la frente. -¡Debo volver con Ace y Sabo! -corrió hasta la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir. -¡Adiós! -se despidió y se largó corriendo. La pequeña sonrió de lado, le había caído bien Luffy. ¿Qué haría ahora? No recordaba donde vivía o si había gente esperándola... ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarme Dadan-san -agradeció la pequeña inclinándose. -Me marcho -Caminó hasta la puerta y se fué. La mujer se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama, un poco preocupa-

''NO ESTOY PREOCUPADA''

Ok, ok... entonces... ''aliviada'' (nótese el sarcasmo -.-) por la marcha de la niña.

Mientras tanto la castaña había salido de la casa, para encontrarse a los pies de un inmenso bosque (o eso le parecía a ella) en un... ¿monte? Tal vez. Eso le sonaba... la imagen de una casa en una colina rodeada por un bosque se le vino a la mente. ¿Qué casa era aquella? Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pues, le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Se adentró al bosque con curiosidad. El sol se estaba poniendo y corría el riesgo de perderse... pero meh.

-Wooooow... que árboles más grandes... -admiró mirando la copa de uno de ellos. Tal vez si los escalaba podría ver donde se encontraba... pues lo de ''en casa de unos bandidos'' poco le había ayudado a orientarse. Si se caía podría partirse la cabeza...

-Nah, correré el riesgo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y comenzó a escalar. Subió lentamente, de rama en rama, apoyando los pies bien. Pero el árbol era bastante más alto de lo que había pesado. Aún así no se sentía cansada, era como si hubiese hecho aquello miles de veces, solo que con una diferencia. Que estaba vigilada por un adulto, suponía ella. Al fin, después de tanto subir, llegó a la copa, y se sentó lo más segura que pudo en sus ramas. El bosque era, como ella pensaba, bastante extenso, a lo lejos consiguió ver una especie de ¿basurero?, unos muros rodeando una ciudad y algo parecido a un pueblo muchísimo más lejos.

-¿¡Dónde leches estoy?! -se preguntó a si misma poniéndose la mano a modo de visera para que el sol no le diera directamente en los ojos. -Anda... si se puede ver el mar... -la brisa le despeinó el pelo que era visible (algunos mechones del flequillo y las puntas, que le llegaban a los hombros) ya que la venda le tapaba casi toda la cabeza. Cerró los ojos disfrutó del viento.

''_Ahhh... la brisa de primavera... _'' pensó la niña relajándose un poco.

-¡ESO ES! -gritó ella de repente abriendo los ojos al momento, haciendo que varios pájaros echaran a volar del susto. -¡HARUKA*! ¡Mi nombre es Haruka! -exclamó sonriendo, feliz por saber su nombre de una vez.

-Por lo menos he podido recordar algo... pero a saber si consigo recordar más -dijo mientras un aura de depresión la cubría en segundos. De repente, escuchó unos gritos debajo de ella y se asomó, impulsada por la curiosidad. En realidad, quién gritaba estaba un pelín más lejos, pero se acercaba rápidamente al árbol en el que ella se encontraba. Escuchó unas grandes pisadas y algún que otro rugido, pero eso lo único que hizo era que aumentara su curiosidad. A pesar del peligro, se colgó boca bajo en la rama, manteniéndose unida a ella agarrándose a ella mediante las piernas, en plan murciélago.

-Ostias... -dijo mientras veía a un gran oso correr detrás de un niño. Se fijó en el pequeño y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Aquel era el niño ese, Luffy! Se volvió a sentar en la rama correctamente, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, dejándose llevar por una parte de ella que desconocía. (N/A: no me extraña -.-)

''_Aguanta niño..._'' Se quedó quieta, preparada para saltar, ignorando a su sentido común, que le gritaba que se iba a matar, que le daba pena Luffy, pero si lo hacía morirían los dos. El pequeño no paraba de gritar mientras corría desesperadamente.

-¡ACE, SABO! -gritaba. Otra vez ¿Quiénes eran esos Ace y Sabo? ¿Sus amigos?

''_Un poco más..._'' Quedaban poco metros.

''_Solo un poco más_'' El oso estaba casi debajo del gran árbol.

''_¡AHORA!_'' Saltó del árbol mientras el animal pasaba justamente por debajo. Utilizó la fuerza de la caída, su peso (poco pero, nah) y toda su fuerza para caer de pie encima de la cabeza del oso, que se hundió un poco en la tierra. Saltó con la fuerza que le dió el golpe, haciendo una pirueta (no sabía como) y cayendo justamente de espaldas a Luffy, interponiéndose entre él y el animal. El oso se incorporó, aturdido. Sacudió la cabeza y miró enfadado a la niña. Ahora lo había cabreado. Que bien. Haruka se sentía como si ella no fuera la que estaba delante del oso, mirándolo con fiereza, sino como una espectadora más. Nada más que el animal la miró a los ojos, retrocedió asustado. La niña alzó una ceja. ¿Ella le daba miedo? Lo que ella no sabía que sus ojos habían cambiado un ''poquito''. Su iris azul estaba aún más oscuro y sus pupilas... estaban dilatadas y rajadas, como las de... un demonio. El oso puso pies en polvorosa nada mas que estuvo a una distancia considerable de la niña, que lo miró extrañada, volviendo a ser ella misma. Parpadeó un poco, confusa, y se giró para ver a Luffy.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Haruka acercándose a él.

-¡SUGOIIII! -gritó Luffy con estrellas en los ojos sobresaltando a Haruka. -¡Has espantado a ese oso como Shanks!

-¿Shanks? -preguntó alzando una ceja. No conocía a ningún Shanks... -Erm...ok... bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Qué has hecho para cabrear a ese oso? -el niño se encogió de hombros y una gotita resbaló por la sien de Haruka.

-Tan solo buscábamos huevos de serpiente para comer y nos atacó

-Ahhh... Seguramente será porque sería su territorio... un momento ¿Has dicho buscábamos? ¿Quién ma-?

-¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYY!

-¡Ah! ¡Ace, Sabo! -saludó alegremente el niño a alguien a las espaldas de Haruka. La niña se giró, para ver dos niños, algo mayores que ella tal vez, uno de pelo rubio y rizado que llevaba un extraño sombrero de copa (aquello le extrañó un poco) y le faltaba un diente y el otro de pelo negro y alborotado, con pecas (eso le llamó la atención) y ambos llevaban... ¿tuberías? en una de las manos. El de pelo negro, además, llevaba dos katanas atadas por una cuerda a la espalda y el rubio otra katana, pero de madera, atada al cinturón.

-¡¿Sabes cuánto rato te llevamos buscando?! -preguntó con furia el peli negro.

-Oye, que por poco se lo come un oso -le defendió la niña, poniéndose entre ellos, cruzada de brazos. El niño la miró, molesto.

-¿Y tu quién eres? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido, notablemente molesto por su intromisión.

-¿No te acuerdas Ace? -preguntó Luffy asomando la cabeza tras de mí. -Esta es la niña que se estrelló hace un rato allí... -explicó señalando a un lugar en concreto. Ella lo miró con confunsión.

-¿Me había estrellado?

-¡Sí! ¡Caíste del cielo! -explicó emocionado el niño.

-Me da igual -cortó Ace. -Seguro que es una espía de Blujeam -dijo mirándola con desconfianza.

-¿Ein? ¿Quién es ese Bulyam? -preguntó Haruka ladeando la cabeza. Si antes estaba desconcertada, ahora más.

''_¿Me había estrellado? ¿Había caído del cielo? ¿Era espía ese hombre con el nombre más extraño del mundo, ese Bulyam? ¿Y estos niños me habían llevado a casa de la Dadan esa? ¿Por qué el pecoso este me mira con odio? ¿Qué le he hecho?_''

-Es Bluejeam -le corrigió el rubio. -Yo soy Sabo

-Yo creo que me llamo Haruka, un placer -dijo mientras sonreía. Al menos dos de ellos eran amables...

-¿Crees? -preguntó Sabo extrañado

-Ajá -dijo mientras asentía. -No me acuerdo de mucho más je, je -rió la niña.

-Sí, claro... -bufó Ace y ella lo miró sorprendida. -¿¡No veis que nos está mintiendo!? Que no se acuerda de nada ¡Claro!

-¿Te llamas Haruka? -le preguntó Luffy a Haruka, pero esta se había quedado congelada. ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

-Oye niño, no seas tan borde conmigo, eres muy desagradable -dijo ella, algo mosqueada con el chico, pues le estaba tocando las narices. Además, esas katanas que llevaba en la espalda... le sonaban de algo. El chico bufó y se dió la vuelta.

-¿Quién eres tú para insultarme? -dijo con altivez Ace, aumentando la furia de la chica. Odiaba que le hablaran de aquella manera.

-¡Yo no te he hecho nada para que seas tan hostil, so tonto!

-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Qué me has llamado?! -preguntó dándose la vuelta con una venita palpitando en su cabeza

-¡Te he dicho TONTO! ¿¡Acaso también eres sordo?!

-¡Para tonta tú, que dices que no sabes ni tu nombre!

-¡ME LLAMO HA-RU-KA! ¿¡entiendes!? -unas chispas de rivalidad salieron de sus ojos. Haruka estaba desquiciada ¿¡que se había creído aquel estúpido?! ¡Podría matarlo de un golpe...! O eso creía. A el chico nunca le habían hecho enfadar tanto, ni siquiera Luffy. Sabo se interpuso entre los dos intentando calmaros.

-Hey, hey... ya vale... -dijo apartándolos con una gotita resbalando por su sien. Ellos se cruzaron de brazos a la vez y miraron hacia el lado contrario, molestos. Entonces, Haruka se fijó bien en las katanas. Las vainas eran de un color azul eléctrico y habían arco iris de tela enrollados debajo de las empuñaduras, que eran de color azul oscuro.

-Oi... ¿Dónde has encontrado esas katanas? -preguntó ella y Ace se tensó. -Me suenan mucho, pero no sé de qué... -se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando.

''_Realmente esta chica es bipolar_'' pensó Sabo con una gotita en la cabeza. ''_Además... esto es de ella_'' miró la katana de madera que tenía en la mano, la apretó y se la tendió a la niña con la mano.

-Esto es tuyo -dijo el rubio y Haruka lo miró, sorprendida. Lo cogió y lo miró.

-¿Mío? -preguntó cogiéndola y mirándola con detenimiento. El rubio asintió. La katana de madera, o como normalmente se la llama, bokken, era para ella algo conocido y se sentía cómoda con ella en la mano, como si la hubiese usado más veces de las que ella recordaba. Además, si se fijaba bien, en la empuñadura estaban talladas las letra separadas por un punto, como si de unas iniciales se trataran.

''_¿Y esto? ¿H.R? ¿Qué significa?_'' se preguntó a si misma alzando una ceja.

-¿Dónde la has encontrado? -preguntó alzando la cabeza para mirarle, con curiosidad. Sabo se llevó una mano a la nuca, avergonzado.

-Puees... -comenzó él con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Te las quitamos mientras dormías -dijo Luffy con simpleza, metiéndose el dedo meñique en la nariz, provocando que sus hermanos le dieran un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Pero cállate! -le regañó Ace con una venita palpitando en su cabeza.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Todas eran mías? -preguntó sorprendida. Sabo asintió. -Ahhh... souka... (souka: ya veo...) entonces... ¿me las das, niño? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño y extendiendo la mano ante Ace. Este no movió un musculo. -Te prometo que nada más que las tenga me iré

-Tsk...

-¿Ehhh? ¿Te vas a iiir? -preguntó Luffy con desilusión. Haruka le sonrió.

-Sí, porque tu amigito -señaló al peli negro. -no quiere que este aquí, Luffy-chan... Además ¡quiero investigar el lugar! ¡debe de haber cosas por ahí súper peligrosas que quiero probar! -dijo emocionada con estrellas en los ojos. Ace y Sabo la miraron raro.

-Shishishishishishi eres muuuy rara -rió Luffy seguido de la niña.

-Jejejejejeje lo sé muy bien -dijo con una sonrisa. -Bueeeno ¿Me las das o qué? -preguntó a Ace alzando una ceja. El chico gruño y le dió las katanas. Haruka le sonrió victoriosa y se dió la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espero volver a veros Luffy, Sabo...! -dijo alzando una mano despidiéndose. -Um, y a ti también niño molesto... -finalizó haciendo enfadar a Ace.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! -Haruka rió escandalosamente mientras se perdía en la espesura.

-¡Adios, Haraku! -se despidió Luffy alegremente.

-¡SOY HARUKA! -gritó a lo lejos.

Mientras caminaba, sonrió. Luffy era súper gracioso... y Sabo era muy amable. De repente, la sonrisa se le borró y frunció el ceño. En cambio, el niño ese que se llamaba... ¿Asu? ¿Esa? ¿Ace...? ni se molestó en pensar demasiado su nombre. Realmente el chico le caía mal. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan insoportable? ¿Y tan desconfiado...?

-Jiji... lo que le espera al pobre chaval si lo veo de nuevo... ¡LO PINCHARÉ HASTA QUE EXPLOTE NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -rió Haruka con los brazos en jarras. Definitivamente aquel golpe la había dejado peor de lo que estaba.

Caminó durante horas, hasta que se hizo de noche. Bostezó y buscó un buen lugar para dormir. Encontró un hueco en las raíces de uno de los gigantescos árboles y se acurrucó allí, quedándose dormida casi al instante. Entonces soñó.

Se veía a si misma... correr rodeada de llamas, junto con dos niñas más. Escuchaba gritos a lo lejos... ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Se veía muy real... Ella misma sintió el miedo y la desesperación de su ''yo'' del sueño, que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello... puede que fuese así. De repente vió que una mujer era atravesada por un extraño puño de magma. Haruka no sabía quien era, y tampoco sabía el por qué le importaba tanto la muerte de aquella mujer. Gritó un nombre, irreconocible para ella y entonces dos katanas volaron a sus manos. Las vainas eran de color azul eléctrico... como las que ella tenía. Entonces fue como si algo hubiese explotado en su cabeza. Le dolía y mucho... Se llevó las manos a ella, rogando que el dolor se pasase cuanto antes. El sueño se fundió en negro y ella gritó.

Se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente.

-Solo ha sido un sueño... -suspiró intentando calmarse. Se levantó y salió del tronco del árbol para tomar aire fresco. A la luz del día el lugar era precioso... con verde por todas partes. Un riachuelo corría cerca de donde ella había dormido, no lo había visto a causa de la oscuridad de la noche anterior. Se acercó a él tranquilamente y sumergió las manos en el agua.

-¡Wo-wow! -gritó sacándolas de golpe. -¿Que leches...? ¿¡Qué mierda lleva este agua?! -se preguntó a si misma, sorprendida. Había sentido como si el propio río le hubiese quitado fuerzas, tan solo un poco, pero lo había sentido.

-¡Haber si estaba envenenada o algo! ¡Ay Dios! -dijo mirando el agua con temor. Probó a meter un dedo y lo sintió. Era muy poco, casi imperceptible, pero poco a poco le estaba entrando una flojera... Sacó el dedo y miró con detenimiento el agua, en busca de algo de espuma o algún color raro que le diera la razón sobre el veneno... pero nanai. El agua era de lo más cristalina, se podía reflejar en ella nítidamente.

-¿Entonces soy yo... o es el agua? No me aclaro... Eso sí... Este agua es de lo más raro que he visto en vida... ¿Y si me quita tanto las fuerzas que me muero...? ¡Ostris! ¡Que peligro...! ¡GUAY! ¡Me lo llevo~! -dijo con entusiasmo la chica. Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, Haruka tiene la extraña... ¿manía? De amar todo lo peligroso... desde animales hasta armas y paisajes... todo. Entonces, se llevó una mano al mentón y miró hacia el cielo, pensando.

-¿Con qué me la llevo? Si tuviera una cantimplora... pero va a ser que no... ¿con las manos? Se me cae... ¿Y en la boca? me muero antes de hacer nada con ella... creo -pensó en voz alta la niña. Acercó la boca al agua y quedó a milímetros de ella. Rezó las oraciones que sabía y dió gracias a sus padres... que no sabía quienes eran.

''_Si me muero... quiero mucho a todo el que me conozca menos al niño antipático ese... amén y que Dios me ayude_'' Entonces bebió.

''_Wah que fresquita...¿? No me ha pasado nada..._'' pensó parando de beber y alejándose del agua. Entonces si la tocaba le drenaba fuerzas pero si la bebía no... interesante.

-¿Le pasará a alguien más esto? ¡A lo mejor soy la única...! ¡Que guay! Única en mi especie -pensó en voz alta Haruka, desvariando más que nunca. De repente, una rama crujió a pocos metros de ella. Se giró rápidamente y se puso en posición de combate, sacando su katana de madera instintivamente.

-¿¡Quién anda ah-!? -cambió su expresión de furia a una de se sorpresa al ver a su atacante. Un enorme jabalí (N/A: os esperabais a alguna persona? XDDDD) de ojos rojos que la miraba con hambre. ¿Los jabalíes eran carnívoros? Ella no tenía ni idea, ni se lo pensó, porque ahora miraba al jabalí con otros ojos. Sus ojos eran estrellitas y de la boca le caía una cascada de baba.

-Mi desayuno~... -dijo mientras sonreía. Su estomago rugió y el jabalí la miró con una gotita en la cabeza. El animal retrocedió un paso y ella avanzó otro. Se habían intercambiado los papeles.

-¿Por que me tienes miedo? No voy a hacerte daño... no mucho -le dijo con una sonrisa macabra. El jabalí la miró con miedo y decidió que era el momento de poner pies en polvorosa. Se dió la vuelta salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡O-oye! ¡Espérame desayuno! -le gritó comenzando a perseguirlo. El jabalí corría todo lo que sus patas le permitían... mas no era rival para Haruka. La niña corría como su tuviera alas en los pies.

-¡Espeeeeeeera! -gritó mientras lo alcanzaba. Ella le sonrió y saltó, cayendo en el lomo del animal. -¡Wiiiii! -gritó de felicidad alzando los brazos. El jabalí, desesperado, comenzó a dar saltos para quitársela de encima, sin dar mucho resultado.

-¡Es como una montaña rusa! -dijo alegremente la chica. En ese momento, se agarró mal y salió volando. Se estrelló contra un árbol y el animal la miró con más miedo aún si se podía. De entre la polvareda que había creado el golpe, salió la chica, envuelta en un aura oscura.

-¡TE TENGOOO! -gritó enfadada mientras corría hacia el jabalí. El animal se giró para huir, pero no le dio tiempo. Haruka le pegó tal puñetazo en el morro que perdió el sentido de golpe, cayendo de lado.

-¡Así aprenderás! -dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. De repente, sonrió. -Por lo menos tengo comida -dijo felizmente cogiendo al animal por una de sus patas traseras y arrastrándolo hacia un lugar despejado de maleza. Llegó a un pequeño claro y dejó el cuerpo del animal en el centro. Buscó ramas secas para asar al animal y prendió un fuego. Mientras lo cocinaba se le caía la baba.

-Jope que buena pinta tiene esto... -alabó la niña mientras contemplaba su comida. Juntó las manos y dio las gracias por ella. Cogió un gran trozo de carne y se lo comió ávidamente. Así uno tras otro, sin parar.

-Oye, fi quiedes fuedes comef -dijo sin apartar la mirada del trozo que estaba comiendo. Un árbusto se movió y de él salió... el pecoso molesto. La niña le miró de reojo, sin inmutarse.

-¿Sabias que estaba aquí? -preguntó el niño cruzándose de brazos. Haruka tragó.

-Desde el principio

-¿Y no has dicho nada? -preguntó alzando una ceja

-Si quieres espiarme allá tú -dijo con simpleza y retomando su comida

-¡N-no te estaba espiando!

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que es eso? ¿Mirar disimuladamente? -preguntó con un tono de burla en su voz, haciendo enfadar a Ace.

-Tan solo he perseguido al jabalí

-Ahh. Entonces... ¿te he quitado la presa? Oh no, lo siento mucho -dijo la niña dramatizando. El enfado de Ace aumentó. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero una risa le interrumpió.

-Shishishishishishi -rió el arbusto. La niña lo miró. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él. Metió la mano, divertida, y sacó un sombrero de paja.

-¿Are? ¿Y esto? ¡Para mí! -dijo alegremente colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza. Unas manitas salieron del arbusto y cogieron a Haruka de los brazos.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío! - protestó el arbusto y la niña le sacó la lengua.

-Quién se lo encuentra se lo queda~ -se burló la niña corriendo hacia su carne. Pero no contaba con que... los brazos que la retenían... se estiraran. Miró con sorpresa a Luffy, que había salido del arbusto.

-¿Te puedes esti-?

¡PAF! Sin querer, Luffy salió despedido hacia la chica, dandole un golpazo en la frente con su cabeza.

-¡ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -se quejó ella pataleando en el suelo.

**.0.**

**Tachaaan! ¿Que os parece? Dejad reviews que me animo . La verdad Ace es un niño molesto y desconfiado (pero taaan mono~ *¬*) xDDDD. Supongo que el siguiente cap sera sobre Annie (la mayor) y el siguiente de Saya, y asi en ese orden. No se si os esperareis lo que les pasará a estas dos xD **

***Haruka significa ''brisa distante de primavera'' de ahí que se acordara de su nombre mientras se relajaba con el viento primaveral xD**

**Sayonara y hasta el siguiente cap!**


	3. Memorie 3: Parezco una vagabunda

**Holiiiis! Aquí como prometí tenéis el capi de Annie! **

**Uchiha Yamii:** **me alegra de que te guste ^^ da gusto leer tus reviews *¬* Haruka es mona con Luffy si xDD me la he imaginado como su hermana mayor y ¿quien no le ha quitado algo a su hermano/a y luego este se ha estirado? por dios le pasa a todo el mundo xD he intentado conseguir la kawaiiosidad de luffy y... ¿parece que lo conseguí...? no sé xD. En fin muchas gracias por tu review me haces llorar :') (en el buen sentido)  
><strong>

**Hannahzepeda: oins me gusta que te guste la historia(?) xD Haruka es un poco... ¿como decirlo? masoca xDDD Espero que ames a Ace y Haruka de pareja tanto como yo *3* Ah, por cierto ¡bienvenida! espero tenerte por aquí... lo que dure el fic xD **

**En fin (esq me emociono con vuestros reviews :')) me enrollo mas que las persianas... **

**One Piece no me pertenece (por ahora...)**

**Parezco una vagabunda... ¡Conociendo el pasado!**

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba volando. Su cuerpo estaba inerte, no conseguía moverlo ni una pizca. Lo mucho que podía hacer era parpadear y susurrar.

-Ha-haruka... Saya... -murmuró intentando seguir consciente. Le estaba entrando un sueño... ¿Cómo había llegado de estar intentando proteger a sus hermanas a volar por el cielo? Su mente no estaba precisamente como para detenerse a recordar. Sin poderlo evitar, sucumbió al sueño y cerró los ojos lentamente. Sentía el viento a su alrededor, sabía que estaba volando, pero seguía inconsciente. Durante tres días sobrevoló el mar, cruzó Red Line y entró en el South Blue. Aterrizó ya entrada la noche, dejando un cráter a su alrededor. Aún así, siguió durmiendo. Se despertó con las primeras luces del alba, incorporándose, aturdida.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? -se preguntó a si misma mirando a los lados. -¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿¡Y Saya y Haruka?! -se levantó de golpe, asustada y preocupada. No veía a sus hermanas por ninguna parte. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Definitivamente estarían bien... o eso quería pensar ella.

-Primero debería averiguar donde estoy... -miró con atención el lugar donde se encontraba. Había aterrizado justo al lado de un faro, en un acantilado. Las olas rompían con fuerza en la roca que había debajo de ella. Se asomó por el acantilado y se puso pálida.

-N-no debería acercarme aquí... -dijo temblando y alejándose lo máximo que pudo de allí. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared blanca del faro, mirando al cielo. No le gustaba para nada la soledad. Por eso siempre hablaba consigo misma, para intentar simular que no estaba sola. Entonces se acordó del bicho raro de Haruka. Ella hablaba sola porque... bueno, simplemente porque estaba un poco loca. El cráter que había dejado al aterrizar horas antes tenía una forma muy extraña... como la de... ¿la huella de un oso?

-¿Y de que me sirve saber que he aterrizado dejando la forma de una huella? Lo que debería hacer es explorar un poco... espero que no me tomen por vagabunda, con la pinta que tengo... -dijo haciendo una mueca al ver el deplorable estado de su ropa. Su chaqueta negra estaba completamente destrozada, rajada y con las mangas arrancadas, su camiseta sin mangas roja estaba un poco sucia, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar con un buen lavado y finalmente, su pantalón vaquero tenía cortes aquí y allá. ¿Y sus zapatos? Se le habrían caído mientras volaba. Ir descalza le daba más pinta de vagabunda aún, con el pelo pelirrojo suelto (la cinta con la que se recogía el pelo se le había caído cuando se atascó en la arena de la playa) y alborotado.

-Que se le va ha hacer... -suspiró la pequeña. Sin darse cuenta, en ningún momento había soltado su katana de madera, la apretaba con tanta intensidad que no sentía la mano.

-Oh, mi bokken... -se abrió la mano con ayuda de la otra y cogió su espada. Sacudió la mano, intentando desentumecerla. Por lo menos la katana estaba intacta. Acarició el mango con los dedos, donde estaban grabadas las iniciales A y R, Annie Rainbow... su nombre, claro está. Arrancó un trozo de tela de su inservible chaqueta y la tiró al mar. Con el trozo de tela enganchó la katana a sus vaqueros y se encaminó al pueblo que había visto desde allí. Nada más pasó la primera casa se dió cuenta de que el lugar era bastante... tranquilo. Se acercó a la valla de un jardín en el que estaba un señor mayor sentado en una silla, tomando el sol.

-Disculpe señor

-¿Qué te ocurre niña? -preguntó con voz amable, mirándola.

-Em... ¿podría decirme donde estoy? -el hombre la miró sin comprender.

-¿Acaso has venido de polizón un barco? -le preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No

-¿Entonces como es que no sabes donde estas?

-Me mandaron aquí volando -dijo simpleza. El hombre decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Ah, comprendo. Pu-pues te encuentras en isla Baterilla, querida

-¿Y eso en que mar está? -preguntó Annie cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tampoco sabes en que mar estas...? -la niña negó con la cabeza. -En el South Blue...

-Wow, me he ido bastante lejos... -dijo la pequeña hablando consigo misma.

''_Está loca_'' pensó el viejo, mirándola raro.

-De todos modos, muchas gracias señor

-De nada... y ahora si me disculpas te-tengo que hacer... cosas -dijo el hombre atropelladamente y entrando en su casa a toda velocidad. Annie ignoró al hombre, sabía perfectamente que había quedado como una loca desorientada y, para más inri, vestía como una vagabunda.

-Isla Baterilla... ¿no dijo mamá que pasaron por aquí alguna vez...? No me acuerdo... -susurró mientras caminaba por el pueblo. Su madre había viajado por incontables islas... y les había relatado sus tooodos sus viajes, por lo que era un poco complicado saber si habían desembarcado allí alguna vez. Sin darse cuenta, chocó con una persona y cayó al suelo de culo.

-Ay... -se quejó ella frotándose el trasero. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con... la mirada preocupada de una anciana.

-Ay lo siento pequeña... ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó la mujer ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

-Sí... lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba -dijo la niña levantándose con la ayuda de la mujer. La anciana tenía el pelo de color salmón claro, casi blanco, recogido en un moño y sus ojos eran de color verde bosque.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó la anciana.

-Ra- Annie -dijo corrigiéndose al vuelo. -Mi nombre es Annie -no era muy buena idea decir que te apellidabas igual que la ''Espadachina arcoiris'' por lo que omitió aquella información.

-Encantada Annie, yo soy Portgas D. Rose -se presentó Rose a la niña, estrechándole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Rose-san -dijo Annie con una sonrisa. ''_¿Aquí solo viven viejos?_'' pensó con una gotita en la cabeza. La anciana miró extrañada a su alrededor, como si buscara algo.

-¿Estás sola Annie?

-Sí

-¿Y tus padres? -Annie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su madre. Su padre. Los dos. Muertos. Ensombreció la cara y la agachó para que el flequillo le tapara los ojos.

-Y-ya... no... ellos... -tartamudeó como pudo, mientras comenzaba a llorar. Rose la miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello.

-Tranquila... ¿quieres venir a mi casa para tranquilizarte un poco? No tengo mucho que ofrecer pero por lo menos podré disfrutar de la compañía de alguien. -propuso la mujer, arrodillándose a su altura y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda marrón, secándole las lágrimas. La pequeña asintió y Rose la cogió de la mano, guiándola por el pueblo hasta su casa.

La vivienda se encontraba apartada de los demás, en un acantilado. Era pequeña, con tan solo dos habitaciones y una cocina. Rose abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Annie, que había dejado de llorar, aunque tenía los ojos rojos. La niña miró la habitación con curiosidad, mientras Rose pasaba y se acercaba al interruptor de la luz.

-Es de día pero la iluminación aquí es bastante mala ¿sabes? -dijo Rose mientras encendía la luz. Pero Annie no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba mirando con curiosidad una foto enmarcada que había en lo alto de una cómoda, con un ramo de flores a su lado. En la foto se veía a una mujer joven de pelo color salmón (N/A: yo se lo veo salmón xD), pálida y con algunas pecas en el rostro. Rose se percató que la niña estaba mirando la foto y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Quién es ella Rose-san? -preguntó la niña sin dejar de mirar la imagen.

-Mi hija, Rouge -le dijo con una sonrisa. -Murió al dar a luz...

-Oh... lo siento -la niña miró con tristeza a Rose, pero ella no había cambiado su expresión, sonreía.

-No te preocupes... hizo lo necesario para proteger a su hijo, a cambio de su vida...

-¿Y el bebé?

-Ahora debe de tener tu edad mas o menos

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé... -la niña la miró, con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡No lo sabe?! -la mujer la miró, esta vez seria.

-Se lo llevo un hombre... era lo mejor -dijo la anciana. Annie decidió dejar el tema de lado. Rose se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, haciéndole una seña a la niña para que la imitara.

-¿De donde vienes Annie? Es obvio que no eres de por aquí

-Vengo de Grand Line, Isla Hidoka

-¿Grand Line? Vienes de muy lejos -la niña asintió. -¿Y que te trae por Baterilla?

-No lo sé -la pequeña se temió lo peor. Si ahora le contaba que había venido volando la tomarían por loca de nuevo y Rose le caía bien.

-¿No lo sabes? -pregunto la anciana sin comprender.

-Em... la verdad yo... no sé como... vine volando -tartamudeó Annie, sonrojándose por la vergüenza. Rose sonrió.

-¿Te comiste alguna Akuma no mi? -preguntó la anciana sobresaltando a la niña.

-Eh... yo... s-si... pero no vine volando gracias a mi poder...

-Entonces, ¿cómo?

-Pu-puees... esto... ¿¡cómo lo explico para no parecer loca!? -preguntó con desesperación la niña. Rose rió.

-No creo que estés loca -rió la anciana. -Si no quieres contármelo no tienes porque hacerlo, en vez de eso... ¿que fruta del diablo comiste?

-Ah... mi madre me dijo que se llamaba... Ka... ka... ¡ah! Kaze-kaze no mi (N/A: se que como esa habrá millones, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa)

-¿Kaze-kaze no mi? ¿Y que hace?

-Creo que controlar el viento

-Entonces es una tipo Logia

-¿Logia? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la niña ladeando la cabeza.

-Es el grupo de las frutas del diablo más fuertes, porque no eres corpóreo.

-¿No soy corpórea? -se preguntó a si misma, tocándose la cara y la cabeza. Rose rió de nuevo.

-Supongo que es solo si te golpean -dijo y acto seguido abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¿No tendrás hambre? Ya es bastante tarde -preguntó Rose con amabilidad y la niña negó con la cabeza, pero, sus tripas la delataron. Se puso roja de la vergüenza y Rose se rió. -Veo que sí. Ahora mismo te preparo algo.

La niña pasó la tarde allí, charlando con la anciana. Comieron las dos juntas, mientras Annie le contaba animadamente como eran sus hermanas.

-Saya es mi hermana más pequeña -explicó mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. -Fiene ziete añof y no ef muy fuefte que digamoz -masculló con la boca llena mientras Rose la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación? -la niña tragó la comida y le sonrió.

-Sí... lo siento -se disculpó llevándose una mano a la nuca. Rose le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera. -Bueno, tengo a Saya y a Haruka, que es mas pequeña que yo por dos años

-Así que tu eres la hermana mayor ¿no?

-Sip -dijo con alegría pero su rostro se ensombreció. -Pero... estoy preocupada por ellas... Saya es muy asustadiza... y Haruka... bueno, Haruka es fuerte pero me preocupa la herida que se hizo cuando nos separamos.

-¿Qué os pasó? -preguntó Rose con preocupación.

-Rose-san... ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-¿A que viene la pregunta? Claro que puedes.

-Bien... y-yo... mis hermanas y yo... escapábamos de la marina...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la anciana y Annie miró al suelo.

-Vinieron a por nuestra madre... Na-nadeshiko Rainbow... -la mujer abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Na-nadeshiko...? T-tu eres... ¿la hija de Nadeshiko? -preguntó la mujer acercándose a ella. La niña tragó saliva y asintió. A Rose se le humedecieron los ojos y abrazó a la niña con fuerza.

-¿Ro... Rose-san?

-Cuanto me alegro... de haberte encontrado, pequeña... -dijo mientras algunas lágrimas caían. La niña no comprendía nada en absoluto ¿que demonios le pasaba a la mujer? ¿por qué había reaccionado así al escuchar el nombre de su madre? Normalmente la hubieran echado de la casa o algo...La anciana se separó un poco de ella y le sonrió.

-Supongo que ahora te estarás haciendo muchas preguntas... Bien, tu madre era la mejor amiga de mi Rouge... y tu padre, Dylan, era el sobrino de una amiga mía... Los dos se criaron aquí, en Isla Banaro. -la niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Mi-mis padres...? ¿Vivieron aquí? -la anciana asintió y a la niña le brillaron los ojos. -¿¡En serio?! -preguntó, emocionada. Rose asintió de nuevo y la volvió a abrazar.

-La verdad es que no sé como no me he dado cuenta, te pareces mucho a tu padre... sentí mucho su muerte... -dijo con tristeza y Annie le sonrió.

-No recuerdo mucho de él... ¿cómo era papá? -era una de las primeras veces que decía la palabra ''papá''.

-Bueno, tenía el pelo rojo al igual que tú... a veces era muy serio pero amaba el peligro... lo cuál era bastante extraño -explicó la anciana con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Entonces Haruka ama el peligro gracias a mi padre... wow -dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Rose se pasó lo que quedaba de tarde hablándole sobre sus padres, como eran y que hacían en aquella isla. Por lo visto, su madre era una gamberra y siempre arrastraba a su padre y a Rouge en todos los problemas. Eso fue lo que más le impresionó a la niña, ya que no se creía que la mujer tan serena que fue su madre fuese una gamberra cuando era más joven. Su padre era el más sensato de todos y era muy calculador, rara vez se equivocaba en algo. Annie le informó a Rose sobre la muerte... de su madre, cosa que le costó lo suyo hacerlo sin llorar.

-No te preocupes Annie... a partir de ahora yo te cuidaré ¿te parece? -preguntó Rose viendo a la niña llorar en su regazo.

-¿D-de ve-verdad? -preguntó la niña entre sollozos, levantando la cabeza para mirar a la anciana. Rose acarició la cabeza de la niña y asintió.

-Por supuesto

-Arigatou Rose-san...

-Llámame abuela -pidió con ternura la anciana, sonriendo. A la niña se le escaparon algunas lágrimas y asintió, sonriendo.

-Bueno pequeña... ya es muy tarde -comenzó a decir Rose. -Hay que irse a la cama... puedes dormir en la antigua habitación de Rouge ¿vale?

-Vale abuela... -accedió la niña, separándose de la anciana y encaminándose a la puerta que le señalaba Rose. -Buenas noches... -dijo girándose cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta. Rose la despidió con la mano y la niña entró.

-Quién me iba a decir a mí que al final se cumpliría lo que dijiste... Dylan -susurró mirando al techo de la casa.

Annie se acurrucó en su cama y pensó en lo que le había pasado. De repente había encontrado a una persona que conocía a sus padres, ellos habían crecido allí... ¿Kuma lo sabría...? Porque tendría que haber una razón para haberla mandado allí. De repente, se le vino a la cabeza su hermana Haruka. Estaba muy preocupada por ella ¿dónde estaría? ¿y su herida? ¿alguien la habría cuidado? Y sobre todo... ¿controlaría sus poderes sola? Le daba miedo pensar que despertarían y la consumirían... eso sería horrible. Tembló y se tapó aún más con las mantas. La isla tenía un clima tropical, así como todo el South Blue, pero ella tenía frío. Bostezó, debía dormir, el día había sido muy agitado... y así con esfuerzo, se durmió.

La luz le daba en plena cara. Se removió y se la tapo con la almohada, en un intento de seguir durmiendo. Entonces le vino el olor de la comida.

''_Huele a tortitas..._'' pensó abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo. Se incorporó y se estiró como gato, intentando desperezarse. Bostezó y miró el despertador que tenía al lado de la cama.

-Las diez de la mañana... -se informó para si misma, poniéndose en pie y encaminándose a la cocina. Rose estaba cocinando de espaldas a la niña, muy concentrada en su tarea.

-Buenos días Rose-san... -saludó la niña a la anciana. Rose se volteó y le sonrió.

-Buenos días pequeña... ¿no te había dicho que me llamaras abuela?

-Oh, gomen abuela -se disculpo Annie llevándose una mano a la nuca, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Anda sientate, he preparado el desayuno -anunció la anciana colocando los platos en la mesa. La niña se sentó y observó la comida con hambre. Tortitas, tostadas, leche, dulces, fruta... de todo.

-¿Se-seguro que puedo comer todo esto...? -preguntó con incredulidad la niña, sin dejar de mirar la comida. Rose se sentó en frente suya y la miró, divertida.

-Claro que sí ¿Acaso Nadeshiko no te alimentaba bien? -la niña negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso... es que estoy acostumbrada a repartirla entre mis hermanas -explicó Annie encogiéndose de hombros. -En fin... qu-que aproveche -dijo y empezó a comer. Rose la observó mientras comía, quien le iba a decir a ella que después de casi treinta años... vería con sus propios ojos a la hija de Nadeshiko...

-Nada más que termines ve a darte una ducha ¿de acuerdo? Después iremos a comprarte algo de ropa... mientras tanto tendrás que conformarte con la ropa de Rouge cuando era niña -explicó la anciana encaminándose al cuarto en el que había dormido Annie. A los pocos minutos salió con un conjunto de ropa en las manos y lo dejó en una silla. La niña la miró mientras comía y observó la ropa. Se notaba que era algo antigua pero estaba limpia... que era lo que importaba. Consistía en una camisa blanca y una falda rosa. Annie miró la falda con asco, las odiaba, prefería los pantalones... y encima era rosa... pero, era lo que había.

-Gracias abuela... -agradeció nada mas terminar de comer. Se levantó de la silla, cogió la ropa y se metió en el único baño de la casa, que consistía en un inodoro, un lavamanos y una pequeña ducha. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, limpiándose a conciencia, se vistió y se peinó el pelo mojado. Salió del baño y vio que Rose se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba una falda verde larga de pana, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos planos.

-¿Ya estás lista? -preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo. -¡Oh! Se me olvidaba lo más importante -dijo mientras rebuscaba algo a sus espaldas. Se giró con una caja en las manos. -No puedes salir a la calle descalza -explicó mientras abría la caja y sacaba una sandalias de ella. -Es lo mejor que tengo

-Gracias de nuevo abuela... -dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose las sandalias.

-Bien... ¿nos vamos? -la niña asintió y salieron de la casa en dirección al pueblo. Cada dos por tres pasaba una persona saludando a Rose, casi todos ancianos... excepto algunas personas que eran de la edad de la madre de Annie. Llegaron a una tienda de ropa y Rose le dijo a Annie que cogiera lo que quisiera (pero que no fuese muy caro). Al final, casi todo lo que eligió la niña fueron pantalones, camisetas de mangas cortas y un par de zapatos... casi todo de color negro. En un momento, Rose se había puesto a hablar con una amiga delante de la tienda, y no acababan nuuunca. Annie estaba aburrida a mas no poder y, sin pedirle permiso a Rose, fue a dar una vuelta. Miraba todo con curiosidad, cada casa, cada tienda... era casi todo lo mismo. Había poquísimos niños o niñas de su edad... vio dos o tres e intentó hablar con ellos en vano. Eran taaaan insoportables que Annie se fue en cuanto le vino la ocasión.

-Buf, me libré de esos plastas... -dijo con alivió la niña. Caminó un poco más, hasta que llegó al faro. Se acercó al edificio y vió a un niño sentado allí, apoyado en la pared. Tenía el pelo rojo y de punta. Poco podía ver Annie, ya que el niño estaba de espaldas. ¿Sería igual de insoportable...?

''Bueno, si no pruebo no lo sabré nunca'' pensó la niña.

-Hola... -saludó Annie a sus espaldas.

-Vete -ordenó secamente el niño, sin darse la vuelta. La niña se paró en seco y miró al niño, que seguía haciendo quien sabe qué.

-¿Por...? -preguntó Annie alzando una ceja. El niño la miró de reojo, fastidiado.

-¿Porque quiero estar solo tal vez? No tengo ganas de hablar con una niñita -contestó con burla. Annie frunció el ceño y se puso delante de él.

-Creo que esta niñita es mayor que tú, enano -le dijo la pelirroja, molesta. No le gustaba que se rieran de ella. Al estar delante, pudo verlo mejor. El niño la miraba con molestia, era bastante pálido y tenía los ojos negros. Llevaba unas extrañas gafas en la frente y su ropa tenía parches. Estaba... ¿montando un robot...?

-¿Cuántos años tienes niñita? -preguntó el niño poniéndose en pie. Era casi casi igual de alto de Annie.

-Tengo 11 años, enano

-Igual que yo, niñita -dijo burlón.

-Aún así eres más bajito que yo -dijo Annie con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pero yo no voy a incordiar a los demás -dijo con la misma sonrisa. Annie sonrió aún más, le gustaba ese carácter.

-Mi nombre es Annie -se presentó la niña, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Soy Eustass Kid -dijo el niño. Había que tener valor para hablar de esa forma, le había caído bien aquella niña.

-Encantada Eustass... ¿que estás haciendo aquí solo? -preguntó Annie acercándose al niño, más calmada.

-Los demás niños son un incordio... no tienen personalidad -explicó Kid sentándose de nuevo.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo... -dijo la niña sentándose a su lado. -Son unos plastas y unos- ¿que estas haciendo?

-Construir un robot -le explicó mientras cogía la llave inglesa que tenía a su lado.

-¿Un robot...? ¿Para qué quieres un robot? -Kid se encogió de hombros. -Muy buena explicación

-No sé... tal vez pueda matar a alguien con esto... -dijo con una sonrisa malévola mirando el robot que tenía en su mano.

-Nah, es muy pequeño... -dijo Annie con indiferencia.

-Buf... ¿y tú que sabrás?

-¿Sobre lo de matar? Creo que más que tú... -dijo recordando como cazaban los gigantes animales que había en la isla en la que vivía. Kid la miró sorprendido.

-¿Ya has matado a alguien?

-¿Eh? A una persona no... pero no sé si me costaría mucho -dijo mientras pensaba mirando al cielo. Kid sonrió sádicamente.

-Enseñame

-¿Eh? ¿A qué?

-¿A qué va a ser? ¡A matar!

**.0.**

**Tan tan taaan! Y así termina (por ahora) la parte de Annie. La siguiente: Saya! **

**Aclaraciones: en realidad, no sé si Eustass vivía en isla Baterilla, eso me lo he inventado (pero vivía en el South Blue). La mitad de las cosas, como que solo vivian viejos y los niños eran unos rancios, me las he inventado tambien. Portgas D. Rose es una oc, en realidad no existe en One Piece (os imaginais que si xD?) En la apariencia de Kid me he basado en una imagen que venía en la wiki de one piece... sale... un poquito raro xD**

**Os puedo pedir ayuda...? No se que nombre de pareja ponerle a Ace y Haruka... todos suenan feo x( ayudadme! **

**Weno, aquí termino por hoy... ¡espero veros (digoo leeros xD) pronto!**

**Sayo!**


	4. Memorie 4: ¡En Marineford!

** Hey hey! ¿Me habéis hechado de menos? Siento no haber subido más rápido u.u pero con tooodos los malditos trabajos del insti puesss... como que no ^_^U En fin lo importante es que voy a subir (bieeen!) Este será un poco (mucho) más corto porque de Saya no hay mucho que contar... y por eso... dentro de unos segundos subiré el siguiente, así que estad atentos!**

**Hannahzepeda: jijiji me alegra de que te guste... pero no todo es como parece ser entre Kid y Annie... muajajaja! ok no En realidad me haces muy feliz cuando veo que me has dejado un review *-* **

**One piece no me pertenece, tan solo son mios mis ocs ^_^**

**.0.0.0.**

Saya abrió los ojos de sopetón y se incorporó en la cama en la que estaba tumbada. Miró a su alrededor, confusa y asustada. No era ningún lugar que en el que ella recordara haber estado. Se levantó tambaleándose, buscando la katana de madera que tenía días antes. La encontró apoyada de una silla de madera que había al lado de su cama, la cogió y corrió a un rincón de la habitación. Ni siquiera tenía el valor para salir de allí. Se acurrucó en la esquina, temblando de miedo.

''_¿Do-dónde están Annie y Haruka? ¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Qué les habrá pasado? ¿De quién será esta casa? ¿Po-por qué nos ha pasado esto...?_'' pensó la niña mientras la lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y dió un respingo. Se levantó como pudo, quedando pegada a la pared y se puso en guardia. La puerta se abrió y le mostró que la había abierto un viejo. Pero no uno cualquiera. Era musculoso, tenía una cicatriz en la cara, llevaba un traje blanco y un abrigo largo de la marina... cosa que asustó aún más a la niña.

-¡N-n-no s-se a-acerque! -ordenó Saya mientras intentaba dejar de temblar. El viejo la miró con sorpresa y rió estruendosamente.

-¡JA JA JA JA! ¡HAY QUE TENER VALOR NIÑA! -reía estruendosamente el hombre. La pequeña la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, pues creía que lo primero que haría el viejo sería matarla. El hombre se sentó en la silla dónde unos segundos antes había estado su bokken y sacó un paquete de galletas de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Qu-quien... es usted? -preguntó Saya, sin bajar su espada.

-Me llamo Monkey D. Garp, vicealmirante de la marina ¿y tú? -la niña no le contestó y tampoco bajó el arma. Garp alzó una ceja. -¿Piensas pasarte todo el día así? -le preguntó mientras mordía una galleta.

-¿N-no me va a ha-hacer na-nada...? -preguntó la niña cesando sus temblores. Garp la miró, incrédulo, y empezó a reir.

-¡JA JA JA JA! ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA HACER TAL COSA? ¡TAN SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA! ¡JA JA JA JA! -reía el viejo. Saya se relajó un tanto ante la actitud despreocupada de Garp, pero no soltó la katana.

-E-etto... señor, ¿dónde estoy? -preguntó la niña sin despegarse de la pared.

-En Marineford, Grand Line -Saya se puso pálida como el papel. ¿Marineford no era... el cuartel general de la marina...? ¿Aquel lugar que su madre siempre les había definido como ''muerte-instantánea-si-saben-de-quien-eres-hija''? La niña empezó a temblar y se puso en guardia de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Garp por tercera vez.

-¡Lleveme de vuelta a mi casa! -ordenó la rubia sin dejar de temblar. Garp entrecerró los ojos, asustando a Saya mucho más. El hombre imponía... y mucho.

-Niña, yo solo te he encontrado en medio de la zona de entrenamiento desmayada... -explicó Garp, metiéndose un dedo en la nariz. ''_Se meten de marines cada vez más jóvenes... ¿cuantos años tendrá esta niña?_''

-¡Yo no recuerdo haber venido aquí! ¡Ni siquiera quiero ser marine! -le dijo con la poca valentía que le quedaba.

-¿Hum? ¿Has dicho que no quieres ser marine...? -preguntó Garp levantándose de la silla, sombrío. La niña pegó un respingo y comenzó a sudar.

-Eh... etto, yo... ¡no puedo ser marine! ¡yo soy la hija de una pi-! -se tapó la boca rápidamente con las dos manos, dejando caer la bokken al suelo.

-¿La hija de una pirata? -preguntó el hombre alzando una ceja.

-Y-yo... -tartamudeó la niña. ''_Acabemos con esto..._'' Dejó caer los brazos y se calmó. -Sí, soy la hija de Nadeshiko Rainbow, la espadachina arco iris -le reveló, con expresión serena. Por una vez, Saya quería dejar de huir, si moría le haría un favor a todo el mundo... les ahorraría el esfuerzo de buscarla y moriría allí.

-Así que eres una de las tres niñas que escaparon hace tres días... -dijo sentándose de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña. En ese momento, el hombre recordó las palabras que le dijo Gold D. Roger... ''un niño no tiene la culpa de nada''. Suspiró y se levantó. Saya observó como Garp levantaba la mano, cerró los ojos con fuerza y... le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Eh...?

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño... ¿has sufrido bastante no? -preguntó Garp con ternura. La pequeña seguía en shock. ¿No iba a matarla? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

-Se-señor... ¿n-no va a matarme...?

-Ya te he dicho que no se por qué haría tal cosa... tan solo eres una cría -contesto él, alejándose de ella y metiéndose el dedo en la nariz de nuevo. Saya lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza. Aquel hombre parecía cada vez más infantil... -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sa-saya Rainbow señor...

-No me llames señor, me hace parecer viejo

''_¿Y no lo es...?_''pensó la niña, pero tan solo asintió por miedo.

-Ah, por cierto, será mejor que no le digas a nadie tu apellido...

-Eso lo sabía ya, Garp-san

-¡Bien! A partir de ahora te llamarás Monkey D. Saya!

-¿Eh? -la niña estaba atónita mirando al marine, que reía como si no hubiese un mañana. -¿Pe-pero ese no es su apellido...?

-¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡AHORA ERES MI NIETA! ¡JA JA JA JA!

-¿D-de verdad Garp-san?

- …

-¿Garp-san...?

El viejo ahora... estaba dormido. Lo increíble es que estaba dormido de pie.

''_¿Va en serio?_''pensó con una gotita en la cabeza la rubia. Se acercó a él y le tiró de la manga de la chaqueta.

-¿Garp-san? -nada. Ni caso. Saya suspiró y dejó la espada de madera en la pared. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aprovechaba y se escapaba? No... Garp le había caído bien (omitiendo sus rarezas)... y encima le había ofrecido ser su nieta... ¿qué digo? ¿ofrecido? ¡lo había afirmado por el amor de dios! Ahora no había mucho donde elegir... si se escapaba la pillarían en seguida, estaba en la maldita base de la marina. Ojalá estuvieran aquí sus hermanas, ellas la ayudarían.

''_No, debo hacer algo por mi misma por una vez_''

** .0.0.0.**

**Corto, a que si? Bueno, estad atentos que ya voy a subir el siguiente xD**


	5. Memorie 5: La voz

**En fin, esto no me ha salido como esperaba pero mas o menos... Aviso: este cap es bastante random xD y muuuy raro. **

**One piece no me pertenece (ojala)**

**.0.0.0.**

-¡ITAIIIIIII! -gritó de dolor Haruka mientras pataleaba en el suelo. Sabo se asomó corriendo desde detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? -preguntó alarmado. Pero su preocupación se disipó al ver a Haruka en el suelo riendo, a Luffy pataleando de dolor y por último a Ace mirándolos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESO A SIDO INCREIBLEMENTE RARO! -reía la castaña con una mano en la frente, que ahora tenía roja a causa del golpe. -¡Y MUY DOLOROSO! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Realmente me caes muy bien Luffy-chan!

-Itaii... -protestó Luffy incorporándose del suelo. -De verdad que eres rara Huruka...

-¡Es Haruka!

-Te pasas de rara niña -dijo Ace con una mueca. Haruka cambió su cara de felicidad por una de fastidio ipso facto.

-¿Y a mi que me importa lo que pienses pecoso? -dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose los pantalones. Ace le iba a responder, molesto, pero Sabo lo cortó poniéndose en el medio.

-No empecemos de nuevo ¿vale? -pidió el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tsk -bufó Ace, mirando hacia otro lado. Haruka lo ignoró, cogió el sombrero de paja y se lo tendió al pequeño.

-Toma Luffy

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias Haruka! ¡Es muy importante para mí! -agradeció el niño colocándoselo de nuevo en la cabeza.

-¡Por fin has dicho mi nombre bien!

-¿A sí?

-¡Bien! ¡Como me habéis caído bien os invito a comer de mi desayuno?

-¿¡DE VERDAD?! -preguntó Luffy con una cascada de baba en la boca.

-¡Sip! Incluido el pecoso...

-¡No me llames así! -protestó Ace

-¿Y como debería llamarte...? ¿Qué tal espía? O enano del bosque... -dijo provocando algunas risas en Sabo

-¡Soy más mayor que tú, enana! ¿¡De qué parte estás Sabo?!

-D-de ninguna...

-¡NO ME LLAMES ENANA, PECOSO DEL DEMONIO!

-¡PUES NO ME LLAMES PECOSO, MALDITA ENANA!

De nuevo las chispitas de rivalidad salieron de sus ojos. Pero en vez de parar la pelea Sabo, lo hizo Haruka. Ella sonrió y Ace la miró raro.

-¿Qué pasa...?

-¡Me caes bien! ¡Me gusta enfadarme! En realidad no quiero estar de malas con nadie ¿empezamos de nuevo? -preguntó la niña tendiéndole la mano al peli negro como símbolo de paz. Él se sonrojó.

-Realmente eres bipolar...

-¡Lo sé! ¿Entonces?

-De acuerdo... enana -dijo Ace con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Que no me llames enana, pecoso! -protestó inflando los mofletes.

-¡Que rico~! -dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Aquella frase estaba un poco fuera de lugar...

Se giraron y...

-¡YO TE MATO LUFFYYY! -gritó Haruka. El niño estaba sentado delante de los huesos que quedaban del jabalí cazado por la niña, mirándolos con inocencia.

-¿Qué pasa? -Ace le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!

-Mi jabalí... -lloró con cascadas en los ojos Haruka sujetando uno de los huesos.

-¿¡Por qué me pegas?! ¡Ella dijo que podía comer! -protestó el niño.

-Luffy... dijo que nos invitaba a comer A TODOS no a ti solo -explicó Sabo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi jabalí...

-¡Pero tenía hambre!

-Mi jabalí...

-¡Nosotros también! -dijo enfadado Ace.

-Mi jabalí...

-¡Encima nos habíamos quitado el esfuerzo de cazarlo! -protestó Sabo

-...

-Lo siento...

-¡Da igual que lo sientas, ahora no tenemos nada que comer!

-...

-Oye... ¿Y Haruka? -preguntó Sabo al no escuchar ninguna protesta por su parte.

-No sé

-Déjala... es bastante rarita -dijo Ace con una mueca.

-¡TOMAAAAA!

El trío de niños se giró, y vieron atónitos como Haruka salía de entre unos arbustos golpeando a un oso. La niña hizo la señal de la victoria encima del animal, que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Eso fue peligroso! ¡Casi me arranca un brazo de cuajo! ¡Jajajajaja! -rió la niña mientras se sentaba.

-¿Y eso te parece gracioso? -preguntó Ace

-¡Pues sí! Aunque... ¿Por qué me gusta el peligro...? Umm... no tengo ni idea... ¡Pero es tan emocionante! Eso es raro ¿no? -preguntó la niña con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ajá... -asintió Sabo mirándola atónito.

-Bueno ¡lo importante es que ahora podemos comer! Menos tú, Luffy

-¿¡Ehhh?! ¿¡Por quée?! -protestó el niño levantándose del suelo. Haruka dió un salto y aterrizó en el suelo, cruzada de brazos.

-¿No es obvio? Te has comido el jabalí

-¡Pero ya estaba empezado!

-Solo le había dado dos mordiscos -explicó la niña mirándolo, divertida. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. -Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Antes te habías estirado...? -Luffy asintió y se tiró de una mejilla, estirándola muchísimo.

-Me comí la Gomu gomu no mi y soy un hombre de goma -explicó y dejó de tirarse de la mejilla.

-¡SUGOIII! -exclamó la niña corriendo hacia él. -¿Y qué es la Gumi gumi no mu?

-¡Es una Akuma no mi! ¡Y se llama Gomu gomu no mi!

-¿Y que es una Akuma no mi?

-Es una fruta que te da poderes pero si te la comes no puedes nadar

-¿Nadar?

-¡Sí! Y también quita fuerzas

-¿Fu-fuerzas...? ¿Co-como si te la chupara?

-Creo que sí... ¿por?

-Ay dios mío... -dijo la niña agarrándose las manos con la cabeza. -Decidme que es una coincidencia, que ese agua estaba envenenada...

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sabo acercándose a ella.

-Cre-creo... que yo también me he comido una de esas... -dijo pálida. -Po-porque no es normal que ese agua... ¿Cuándo me la he comido? ¿Dónde? ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME ACUERDO!? -gritó con desesperación. Vale que le gustara el peligro, pero aquello no era normal. Ni sabía si se la había comido realmente. Empezó a darse puñetazos en la cabeza.

-¡QUIERO ACORDARME! ¡ACUERDATE!

-¡O-oye tranquilizate! -intentó calmarla Ace

-¡NO! ¡ES COMO SI TUBIESE UN MALDITO AGUJERO EN LA CABEZA! ¡¿TU TE SENTIRÍAS BIEN SI ASÍ FUERA?! -era como si algo hubiese poseído a la niña. No cesaba de pegarse y las lágrimas estaban por salir. Los niños intentaban pararla pero ella los empujaba lejos.

-¡DEJADME!

.

.

.

.

''_**Bien, ahora cedeme el control**_''

.

.

.

.

Haruka se paró en seco. Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Quién...?

.

.

.

.

''_**Cedeme el control**_''

.

.

.

.

-¡Cálmate Haruka! -dijo Sabo acercándose a ella.

.

.

.

.

''_**Vamos, dejame a mí**_''

.

.

.

.

-¿Quién eres...?

-¿Yo? -preguntó Sabo, señalándose a si mismo.

-¡No, tú no! La...

.

.

.

.

''_**Dame el control**_''

.

.

.

.

-¿¡No lo escucháis?! -preguntó desesperada a los tres niños.

-Y-yo no escucho nada -dijo Sabo

-Tranquilizate ¿vale? -pidió Ace acercándose a ella.

.

.

.

.

''_**NO, tu dejame a mí...**_''

.

.

.

.

-_Ignoralo, ignoralo, ignoralo, ignoralo -_la niña asintió y intentó calmarse respirando profundamente.

.

.

.

.

''_**No podrás ignorar- **_''

.

.

.

.

La voz se calló.

¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? -preguntó el pelinegro

-N-no lo sé... era... nada -dijo la castaña girándose. -Se-sera mejor que me valla... quiero... encontrar mi casa lo antes posible

-¿Seguro que estas mejor Haruka? -preguntó con preocupación Luffy cogiéndola del brazo.

-Sí...

-¡Quedate con nosotros! -pidió el niño.

-¿Eh?

-Supongo que ya no hay objeciones ¿no Ace? -preguntó Sabo con una sonrisa.

-Pe-pero... ¿No creéis que estoy loca? Hasta yo comienzo a pensarlo...

-¡Me da igual! ¡A partir de ahora eres mi hermana! -dijo Luffy con el ceño fruncido. Haruka abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿E-en serio?

Ace se encogió de hombros.

-No somos tan malos como para dejarte sola por ahí... -dijo rascándose la nuca, un poco sonrojado. La niña lo miró con sorpresa y se abalanzó a él, abrazándolo.

-¡ARIGATOUUUU! -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡O-oye! ¡Sueltame! ¡Te-te he dicho que me sueltes, enana! -dijo intentando quitársela de encima, en vano.

**.0.0.0.**

Cerca de allí, dos figuras los observaban desde las ramas de un árbol.

-Aww, el amor infantil~

-¿No crees que hemos retrocedido demasiado?

-Meh, da lo mismo. De todas maneras quería verles de cerca... ¿y que mejor momento que este?

-Supongo que tienes razón...

**.0.0.0.**

**¡ALA! ¡Ahi lo teneis! Espero con impaciencia vuestros reviews ^-^ **


	6. Memorie 6: Los dos demonios

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo! Siento la tardanza -.- Capitulo de Annie! Antes de nada quiero agradecer a Valentine D. Hannah y a Uchiha Yamii por sus reviews (me alegrais el día :D) Y terminando esto One Piece no me pertence, solo son míos mis ocs. **

**.0.0.0.**

Annie miró al niño tranquilamente.

–¿Y como quieres que haga eso?

–¡Enseñame a pelear! –dijo Kid levantándose del suelo.

–No puedo –respondió la niña con tranquilidad.

–¿¡Ehh?! ¿¡Por qué no?!

–Pues porque no –respondió de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros. –Además, no es como si supiera mucho. Tan solo se lo mínimo del Ittoryû y defenderme un poco cuerpo a cuerpo...

–¡Pues enseñame eso! –pidió el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. Annie suspiró. Que cabezón era el chico... Ella tan solo se levantó y se sacudió la parte trasera de su falda.

–Maldito sea quien inventó esto... –maldijo intentando quitar una mancha de la prenda, ignorando a Kid.

–¡Oye! ¡No pases de mí! –le dijo molesto, odiaba que lo ignoraran.

–Pero yo ya te he contestado ¿no? –preguntó alzando una ceja. –No voy a enseñar así como así a alguien que acabo de conocer –explicó cruzándose de brazos. Debía de ser madura, después de todo, era la mayor de sus hermanas. El niño resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Annie sonrió un poco, le recordaba cuando Haruka se enfurruñaba con algo.

–Mira, hagamos algo... te daré un oportunidad –la cara del niño se iluminó. –Peero... para empezar, deberás tendré que probarte en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

–Umm... ¿valen objetos afilados? –la pelirroja lo miró con clara molestia.

–¿Tu que entiendes por ''cuerpo a cuerpo''? ¡Claro que no valen! –exclamó encaminándose fuera del acantilado. –Bueno, debo irme, seguramente Rose-san me estará buscando

–¿Entonces cuando luchamos?

–Mmmm... Te veré mañana después del mediodía en la plaza ¿de acuerdo? –propuso la niña mirándolo por encima del hombro.

–Vale, vete preparando –aceptó con una sonrisa diabólica Kid, sin intención de perder. Annie le sonrió siniestramente y comenzó a caminar al pueblo. El pelirrojo, después de perder a la niña de vista se sentó de nuevo a trajinar con su robot.

''_Será pan comido... después de todo es una niña_'' pensó con su habitual y diabólica sonrisa mientras apretaba unas tuercas. Por fin alguien le enseñaría a pelear... ya se las vería con los malditos niños del pueblo.

Mientras tanto Annie caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta al lugar donde había dejado a su abuela parloteando con su amiga. Sonrió internamente al recordar a Kid. Je,je... seguramente se habría confiado porque ella era una chica y no había visto sus intenciones.

–Oye –la llamó alguien a su derecha. Ella miró en aquella dirección para encontrarse con un niño tremendamente FEO. Tenía la cabeza redonda. Sí, redonda como una pelota y una nariz que parecía una patata. Para rematar llevaba unos horrorosos pantalones de tirantes rosa (SÍ, ROSA), una camisa de un blanco inmaculado, una pajarita amarilla y su pelo naranja era a modo de seta. Annie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿¡Qué demonios tenía delante?! ¿¡Aquello era un niño!? ¡Que cosa más horrorosa!

–¿Es a mí...? –preguntó la niña señalándose a si misma, implorando a los dioses que se equivocara. El niño asintió.

–Te hemos visto con el rarito en el acantilado

–¿El rarito...? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Kid? –preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño. ¿A que venía lo de ''rarito''? Vale que el niño de antes no fuera muy normal pero el que tenía delante superaba todo.

–¿¡Te sabes su nombre!?

–Emm... sí. Hemos estado hablando un rato

–¡Ajjj! –gritó el niño retrocediendo. –¡Seguramente te habrá infectado con algo! –dijo poniéndose rápidamente un pañuelo en la boca.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–¡Quién sabe lo que llevará encima de dormir siempre allí!

–¿Eh...? ¿Que duerme en el acantilado?

–¡Sí! ¡Es el ''Sin techo'', el rarito hijo de piratas! –en ese momento el rostro de Annie se ensonmbreció.

-¿El ''Sin techo''...? ¿Hijo de piratas?

–¡Sí! ¡Todos odiamos al rarito! De todas formas ¿¡Quién querría unos padres así?! ¡Eran unos sucios piratas! –Annie apretó los puños.

–¿Qué... qué les pasó a sus padres...? –el niño se rió de una manera muy rara, se reía entre hipidos.

–¿¡A esas escorias?! ¡Llamamos a la marina para que se los llevara! ¡Pero no pudieron encontrar al rarito! ¡Se escondió el muy asqueroso! ¡Por eso quiero hablar contigo! ¡Para que no te juntes con e-! –de repente, una ráfaga de aire empujó al niño hacia arriba, mandándolo a volar por encima de las nubes.

–¡AHHHHHHHH! ¿¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!? ¡SOCORROOOOO! –gritó desde arriba. La pelirroja miraba con puro odio al niño, tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le estaban quedando blancos.

–La escoria aquí eres tú, maldito bastardo... –escupió entre dientes. La gente comenzó a aglomerarse en aquel lugar, señalando horrorizados al chico volante. El niño comenzó a caer en picado al suelo a una velocidad pasmosa, gritando como un poseso.

–¡AHHHHH! ¡VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR! –gritó llorando. Cayó y cayó desde lo más alto, siendo vigilado por la fría mirada de la chica. Quedaban unos metros para que muriese aplastado contra el suelo. Pero Annie extendió un brazo con la mano abierta hacia arriba y, a unos centímetros del suelo, se paró y cayó suavemente en las baldosas de piedra.

–Je, ojalá murieras de verdad... pero no soy como vosotros –dijo con tranquilidad comenzando a caminar de nuevo. El niño corrió hacia una mujer entre llantos y se aferró a ella. La mujer la miró horrorizada.

–Monstruo

–¡Anda! ¡Si se saben definir y todo! –dijo con una falsa sonrisa poniendo los brazos en jarras. –Ups, perdonen, que tenía que ser educada con la gente... ¡Pero ay, espera! ¡Que ustedes no son humanos! ¡SON DEMONIOS! –escupió con odio la niña, volviéndose a encaminar hacia la casa. Cuando... una piedra cayó delante suya.

–¿N-no le he dado...? –dijo alguien, quien Annie identificó como el niño balón. Sonrió maléficamente y cogió la piedra.

–Aish, que lástima para vosotros que no podáis apedrearme en condiciones por monstruo ¿verdad? –dijo en voz alta, haciendo flotar a duras penas la piedra sobre su mano.

–¡Mo-monstruo! –la niña miró fríamente al hombre que pronunció aquella palabra, haciendolo estremecer.

–Prefiero ser un monstruo a no tener corazón –dijo con odio. En cuestiones de odiar a alguien, la pequeña no se cortaba, con sus escasos 12 años podía intimidar al hombre más rudo. Sobre todo, si era con gente como aquella.

–¿Que está pasando...? ¡Annie! –la llamó alguien delante suya.

–Rose-san...

La anciana se arrodilló junto a ella.

–¿Qué has hecho?

–Tan solo darle su merecido a un idiota... –Rose suspiró.

–¿Es que tu sangre no cambia? ¡Buscas pelea tanto como tu madre! Ahora... –bajó el tono. –Vámonos antes de que esto empeore... –Annie asintió y cogió las bolsas que llevaba Rose en sus brazos.

–¡Es un monstruo!

–¡No debería vivir aquí!

–No les hagas caso... –dijo Rose manteniendo la vista al frente. La niña asintió y recordó lo que decía muchas veces su madre: ''Tu sabes lo que eres, no te dejes intimidar por gente estúpida'' Pues bien, ella con la cabeza alta y orgullosa de lo que había echo, siguió adelante. Caminaron a paso rápido hasta la casa y entraron en ella. Al perderlas de vista, los habitantes comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estáis todos reunidos? –preguntó un hombre acercándose a la multitud.

–¡Alcalde!

–¡Es la niña que ha acogido Portgas! –intentó explicar un hombre joven.

–¿Rose? ¿Ha acogido a una niña...?

–¡Sí! ¡Es un monstruo! –dijo teatralmente una mujer rubia de pelo rizado, abrazando a un niño, que lloraba desconsoladamente –¡Ha atacado a mi pobre Timoty!

–¿Le ha atacado? ¿Una niña?

–¡Lo mando a volar después de intentar pegarle! –mintió la mujer. –¿¡Sabe usted el miedo que ha pasado mi pobre niño?!

–Tranquilízese mujer... explíquemelo todo con detalle...

La mujer procedió a contarle lo ocurrido (mintiendo en ''pequeños'' detalles, como que la pelirroja llevaba un cuchillo), mientras que, desde las sombras de un callejón, un niño sonreía diabólicamente.

–Je, me gusta esa niña... –dijo mirando atentamente a la mujer, mientras seguía exagerando. El pelirrojo había presenciado absolutamente TODO, desde que ''el pequeño Timoty'' voló, hasta que la causante se fue. Mañana le pediría que le enseñase el truco de volar...

**.0.0.0.**

–¿¡Qué se te había pasado por la cabeza?! –regañaba Rose a la niña.

–Lo siento...

–¿¡Lo siento?! ¿¡Crees que con eso basta?! ¡Podrías haberle matado! –la niña acababa de explicarle todo a la anciana, y, tras escucharlo todo, Rose se había enfurecido de lo lindo.

–Pero Rose-san... son... son unos monstruos... –dijo mirando al suelo y apretando los puños. La anciana la miró con preocupación y suspiró.

–Lo sé...

–Yo... me he identificado un poco con el niño y... ni siquiera sé como he hecho eso...

–Ha sido un reflejo –dijo acariciándole el pelo a la niña. –Sé que es difícil soportar a gente como esa... creo que no deberías salir en un tiempo

–¡No! –dijo ella alejándose un poco. –He quedado con Kid mañana... –Rose se llevó un mano al mentón y pensó una solución. De repente se le vino a la mente... ''la guarida''

–Ya sé –comenzó a decir con una sonrisa. –Tus padres y mi Rouge tenían una ''base secreta'' –dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos. –en el bosque de detrás de esta casa. Creo que allí no te buscarán y, además, creo que allí estaban las cosas que usaban por aquella época...

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó la pelirroja, sentándose en la silla para prepararse para lo que le iba a contar.

–Bueno... –Rose fue a la cocina y sacó una tetera. –¿Te apetece una taza de chocolate mientras te lo cuento? –la niña asintió con una sonrisa radiante. Después de trajinar un poco con los ingredientes y demás, Rose colocó en la mesa una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate y un plato con galletas.

–¿Por dónde empiezo...? ¡Ah! Tu padre era un excelente espadachín según él y siempre llevaba en la espalda una espada muy singular... creo que la llamaba... ¿Black hole*? y nunca se despegaba de ella... hasta que dejó la isla.

–¿Y dónde la dejó?

–No me lo dijo... la única que lo sabía era Nadeshiko

–¿No estará en su base secreta?

–También lo pensé –contestó sorbiendo un poco del chocolate. –Pero yo ya estoy demasiado vieja para ir hasta allí

–¿Y mamá? ¿No tenía nada?

–Oh sí... sus inseparables katanas que seguramente conocerás...

–¿Las Tsuinshi*?

–Exactamente

–¿Y como las consiguió? –preguntó cogiendo una galleta del plato y comiéndosela.

–Son un legado familiar. Se las dio tu abuelo. Por cierto... ¿Dónde están ahora? Sería una pena que los marines les echaran el guante...

–Mamá se las dio a Haruka –explicó mientras bebía un poco de chocolate.

–Menos mal... –la anciana observó en silencio la expresión triste de Annie y sonrió. –¿Quieres saber más de los líos que montaban tus padres?

–¿Son interesantes?

–Mucho. Una vez incendiaron una casa entera sin pretenderlo... –contó Rose entre risas.

–¿¡Como hicieron eso?! –preguntó sorprendida y divertida a la vez la pelirroja. Rose le contó muchísimas anécdotas sobre los ''monstruos del bosque'' como los llamaban la gente del pueblo. Se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde hablando animadamente, como si nunca hubiera pasado el incidente del niño volador. Al llegar la noche, la anciana la mandó a dormir y así paso de nuevo a la mañana...

La gente miraba de reojo a la niña que pasaba por las calles, murmurando entre ellos. Annie se sentó tranquilamente en un banco cerca de la fuente que se erguía en el centro de la plaza, esperando pacientemente. Para la ocasión se había puesto una sencilla camiseta de tirantas negra con líneas blancas, unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban a la rodilla y unas zapatillas de deporte. El pelo lo traía recogido en una cola alta, para que no le molestara a la hora de pelear. Intentaba ignorar los murmullos de su alrededor, mientras una venita palpitaba en su frente.

''_¿No saben que los puedo escuchar? Creo que no entienden muy bien la palabra susurrar..._'' pensó mosqueada la niña, frunciendo el ceño. Su segundo día en la isla y ya la odiaban... muy normal todo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el chico del día anterior.

–Hola –saludó Kid con la mano.

–Uf, ya era hora... esta gente me esta poniendo de los nervios –Kid sonrió con maldad y comenzó a reírse.

–¡La verdad es que me impresionaste ayer!

–¿Lo viste?

–¡No pude perdérmelo! –dijo entre risas. –¡Fue increíble! Tienes que enseñarme ese truco

–¡Je! ¡No es que sea muy fácil hacerlo! –rió ella también. Algunas personas los miraban con asco, que los dos ''demonios'' del pueblo fuesen amigos no era muy bueno.

–¿Vamos a luchar aquí? –preguntó el niño con curiosidad

–Nop, vamos a ir a un lugar se-cre-to ¿Entiendes? Así que no puedes decirle a donde vamos a nadie

–¿A quien se lo voy a decir? –preguntó el niño alzando una ceja, como si fuera algo obvio.

–Eh... pues no sé... da-da lo mismo, vamos –dijo la niña haciéndole un seña para que la siguiera. Caminaron hasta el acantilado y pararon en la puerta de la casa.

–Oye... ¿tienes hambre? –preguntó la niña sin girarse.

–No –mintió el niño. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran aquella pregunta. Pero sus tripas le delataron, haciendo que se sonrojara de la vergüenza. Annie rió alegremente y llamó a la puerta de la casa. Rose abrió la puerta y dejó salir un delicioso olor a carne hasta la nariz de los niños. La anciana observó con sorpresa a Kid, quien la miró con desconfianza.

–¡Ah! Tu debes de ser Kid ¿Verdad? Yo soy Portgas D. Rose, encantada

–Abuela ¿recuerdas lo que te he pedido esta mañana?

–Lo que me has pedido esta mañana... ¡oh, ya me acuerdo! Espera –entró apresuradamente a la casa y salió a los pocos segundos con una bolsa que estaba cuadrada y un papel enrollado. De la bolsa salía, de nuevo, el olor a carne. –Tendréis que comerlo pronto, que si no se enfría –dijo mientras se lo daba todo a la niña.

–¡Okey! ¡Vamos! –dijo con emoción la niña mientras comenzaba a caminar. Kid seguía con la desconfianza. ¿Qué pretendía aquella niña con la comida? ¿Restregarle que tenía hambre? Aún así la siguió. Rodearon la casa y siguieron un caminito de tierra que se internaba en el bosque. Nada pasar la primera hilera de árboles, Annie desplegó el papel que tenía en la manos, enseñando los dibujos que tenía y las indicaciones escritas.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó con curiosidad Kid mirando el mapa desde detrás del hombro de la pelirroja.

–Un mapa que dibujó mi padre para que mi madre y Rouge no se perdieran de camino a la base. Tenían un sentido de la orientación pésimo ¿sabes? –dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de ojear el mapa.

–¿Quién demonios es Rouge? –preguntó confuso el niño

–La hija de mi abuela

–Entonces no es tu abuela

–Lo sé, pero me da igual

–¿Y de que base hablas?

–Es el lugar secreto del que te hablaba

–Ahhh...

Sin dejar de mirar el mapa, siguieron caminando durante un corto tiempo hasta que... se detuvieron.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kid

–No hay más indicaciones

–¿Y?

–Que no sé a dónde hay que ir aho-... anda, aquí hay un mensaje... –la niña se dispuso a leerlo en voz alta.

**''Como sé que vosotras dos sois un poco cortitas, ahora diréis: ¡Se han acabado las indicaciones! y me insultareis hasta la muerte. Así que yo os diré: MIRAD ARRIBA IDIOTAS'' **

Nada más terminar de leer, los dos niños alzaron la vista... para encontrar con la mayor base secreta que hubieran visto.

–Ostris... –admiró Annie con los ojos como platos.

–Y tanto...

Entre las ramas de los árboles había varias casas de madera colgando, con algunos puestos de vigía más arriba y puentes colgantes para comunicarlas. También en el centro de todo, había una gran plancha de madera con vallas altas a los lados.

–¿Y como se supone que vamos a subir ahí arriba? –preguntó Kid señalando la base.

–No tengo ni la más mínima idea... en el mapa no lo explica

–¡Haz el truco de volar!

–No es tan fácil... me salió sin pensar en aquel momento... –dijo Annie pensativa. Kid se acercó a uno de los árboles donde mucho más arriba había una casita y buscó algo entre las hojas del tronco.

–Si no pruebo no conseguiré nada... –susurró Annie en el mismo sitio y comenzó a concentrarse. Mientras tanto Kid seguía buscando algo en el tronco. Había olvidado por completo su de confianza y ahora, para él, aquello era toda una aventura. Hundió la mano en las hojas y palpó el tronco.

–Tiene que haber algo... –de repente intentó palpar pero encontró... vacío. Se le iluminó la cara y apartó las hojas de en medio, para descubrir que el tronco del árbol estaba hueco. En el cabía una persona bastante grande y al fondo había clavados unos salientes de madera.

–¡Annie! –llamó el niño con emoción girándose. –¡He encontrado alg-! ¿Qué haces? –la niña estaba sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y roja como un tomate.

–Intento volar... ¿estoy volando?

–No

–Genial... –suspiró la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos y levantándose del suelo. –¿Y que decías de que habías encontrado algo?

–¡Mira! –dijo apartando las hojas y enseñándole el hueco a la niña.

–Wow... ¡Subamos! –dijo con emoción y Kid asintió. Subieron hacia arriba ayudándose con los salientes, hasta que se encontraron con una trampilla de madera. Como Annie había subido primera, la abrió y se aupó al suelo de la casa. Kid la siguió segundos después.

–Esto es súper guay... –admiró la niña mientras observaba su alrededor. La casita tenía una mesa y cuatro sillas a su alrededor, algunos baúles y varios papeles clavados en la pared.

–¿Vamos a explorarlo? –preguntó Kid ladeando la cabeza un poco.

–¡No! ¡Vamos a aprovechar la mesa y vamos a comer!

**.0.0.0.**

**Ahi lo dejo! Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algun que otro review :3**

**Black Hole: la espada me la he inventado basandome un poco en la espada maestra del zelda xD El nombre traducido al español significa ''Agujero Negro'' **

**Tsuinshi: (creo que no puse el significado xD) viene del japones ''Tsuin shi'', que significa Doble Muerte (cofcofcoftraductordegooglecofcofcof)**

**Me despido hasta el proximo cap!**


	7. PROPUESTA

**PRIMERO QUE TODO: no os asusteis no es nada malo xD no voy a cancelar la historia ni nada. Tan solo es una proposicion. Como me gusta que el fic se amolde un poco a los lectores quiero que elijais.**

** En un comentario me han dicho que debería centrarme solo en una hermana (lo cual tiene mucho sentido), lo había pensado pero me daba pena dejar a las otras de lado xD Y ahora quiero que elijais vosotros, escoged una hermana y dejadme un review diciendo cual es la que habeis escogido (creo que ya se cual va a ser pero no se, a lo mejor me equivoco xD). Cuanto antes lo hagais mejor, supongo que subire el siguiente el viernes o el sabado que viene. Ah, y no os preocupeis, las demás saldrán después ^-^**

**Así que hasta el proximo cap :D!**


End file.
